Pregnant
by honey-kimy
Summary: Dimalam perayaan pesta Ulang Tahun Ryeowook sesuatu terjadi antara Yesung dan Ryeowook, yang menyebabkan . . .
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant!

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Dongwoon, and all member Suju.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Summary : Dimalam perayaan pesta Ulang Tahun Ryeowook sesuatu terjadi antara Yesung dan Ryeowook, yang menyebabkan . . .

Warning : Mpreg, Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya. Sedikit ada hubungannya dengan FF pertamaku ( Love oh Love ) Jika tidak suka cerita maupun pairnya atau tidak suka karena kena tag, langsung out saja.

Ryeowook, adalah member Super Junior. Hubungannya dengan Yesung banyak menimbuklan masalah baginya, terutama dari orang-orang yang ingin memiliki Yesung. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka dapat membuktikan bahwa semakin banyak cobaan dalan perjalanan cinta mereka akan semakin besar kekuatan cinta mereka.

Kini . . . sudah terlewati semua itu, kisah-kisah bahagia mereka tidak selalu mereka sebar didunia maya. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia milik mereka. Non-aktifnya Yesung dari Super Junior karena harus menjalankan wajib militer membuat _namja_ mungil bernama Ryeowook sedih. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus menjalani rangkaian tour keliling dunia tanpa kekasihnya, meskipun _hyungdul_ sangat memperhatikannya namun rasanya tetap berbeda bagi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sangat sedih, ketika ia ada waktu luang kekasihnya tidak bisa menemaninya, dan ketika kekasihnya libur dia harus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang anggota Super Junior. Ryeowook akan pulang ke rumah Yesung jika ia sudah sangat merindukan Yesung atau kedua orang tua Yesung. Setelah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi, Ryeowook sangat dekat dengan oarng tua para member terutama orang tua Yesung tentunya.

21 Juni adalah hari bahagia buat Ryeowook, dia berulang tahun di hari itu, namun dia juga harus pergi ke Taiwan bersama member Super Junior M. Ryeowook ingin sekali merayakan hari jadinya bersama Yesung seharian tanpa ada jadwal yang harus ia laksanakan.

Akhirnya pesta ulang tahun Ryeowook dilaksanakan malam hari sebelum kepergiannya ke Taiwan, dan yang membuat Ryeowook bahagia Yesung ikut hadir dalam acara tersebut. Pesta ulang tahun Ryeowook dimulai setelah ia menyelesaikan siaran Sukira.

Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook ke Dorm setelah pesta usai, Ryeowook merenggek supaya Yesung menemaninya malam ini. Akhirnya Yesung mengalah dan menemani Ryeowook di Dorm malam ini dan sesuatu yang selama ini belum pernah mereka lakukan akhirnya terjadi pada malam itu. Siapa yang memulai dahulu, Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak tahu, yang pasti mereka sangat menikmati malam itu.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Yesung dan Ryeowook belum sempat bertemu lagi, karena jadwal Ryeowook yang padat. Hari ini Ryeowook melakukan syuting untuk acara _Super Idol Chat Show_ bersama Dongwoon. Ryeowook berencana akan mentaktir Dongwoon setelah syuting selesai, karena itu ia meminta ijin kepada managernya untuk pulang bersama Dongwoon.

Sampainya di restoran mereka segera memesan apa yang diinginkan, Ryeowook dengan semangatnya memesan banyak makanan kesukaannya. "_Hyung_, kenapa kau pesan banyak sekali? Apa sanggup kita menghabiskannya berdua?" tanya Dongwoon begitu melihat banyak makanan telah tersaji didepannya.

"Entahlah, tadi aku merasa ingin memakan semuanya, namun mengapa tiba-tiba selera makanku hilang?" tanya Ryeowook balik. "Tidak sekali ini saja terjadi seperti ini, entah apa yang salah pada tubuhku. Ayo kita makan saja." ajak Ryeowook kemudian.

Baru beberapa suap Ryeowook memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, ia merasakan mual dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia pergi ke toilet untuk memutahkan isi perutnya. Dongwoon yang khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook segera menyusulnya ketoilet. "_Hyung_, kau kenapa? Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, _hyung_ tampak pucat sekali."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mendengar usul Dongwoon, ia ingin merebahkan dirinya ke kasur kesayangannya sesegera mungkin. "_Hyung_, apa kita tidak ke dokter dahulu?" tanya Dongwoon lagi.

"Tidak perlu Dongwoon-_ie_, mungkin _hyung_ hanya masuk angin saja." tolak Ryeowook, lalu masuk ke dalam Taxi yang sudah menunggunya diluar restoran. Belum genap lima menit perjalanan Ryeowook sudah minta berhenti karena ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya kembali, kejadian ini berulang hingga tiga kali. Tanpa persetujuan Ryeowook, Dongwoon menyuruh supir Taxi untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, Ryeowook yang sudah dalam kondisi lemah tidak bisa protes terhadap keputusan Dongwoon.

Ryeowook segera mendapatkan infus untuk menggantikan cairan tubuhnya yang hilang. Dokter yang menangani Ryeowook datang dan menginfarmasikan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya dan Dongwoon shock.

"Setelah memeriksa tubuh anda, dan mendengar keluhan-keluhan anda, anda positif hamil tuan Kim, usia kehamilan anda tiga minggu." jelas dokter yang menangani Ryeowook.

Ryeowook jatuh pingsan setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut, bagaimana tidak? Ia _namja_, mengapa bisa hamil, lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia hamil, bagaimana dengan Super Junior?

Dongwoon panik mendapati Ryeowook pingsan, ia hanya bisa menunggu diluar UGD sambil berdoa sementara Ryeowook diperiksa. Dalam keadaan panik, Dongwoon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, sampai akhirnya suara wanita separuh baya menyapanya.

"Kamu Dongwoon-kan? Temannya Ryeowook, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah _eomma_ Yesung. Dongwoon sering diajak Ryeowook ke Mouse&amp;Rabbit sehingga _eomma_ Yesung mengenalinya. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ Yesung sedang mengunjungi teman mereka yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini.

"_Eomma_ Kim, Ryeowook-_ie hyung_ didalam, tadi ia baru saja pingsan hiks." jawab Dongwoon sambil terisak.

"Mwo! Kenapa dengan Ryeowook-_ie_?" tanya _appa_ Yesung yang menemani istrinya.

Dongwoon menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi pada Ryeowook, dan juga tentang kehamilan Ryeowook, membuat _eomma_ dan _appa_ Kim sangat terkejut. Ketika dokter yang memeriksa Ryeowook keluar dari UGD, _appa_ dan _eomma_ Yesung langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan-pertannyan mengenai Ryeowook.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja sekarang, ia hanya _shock_ setelah mengetahui kehamilannya, setelah infusnya habis anda bisa membawanya pulang, dan tolong jaga dia supaya kandungannya sehat." ucap Dokter tersebut.

_Appa_ dan _eomma_ Yesung serta Dongwoon segera masuk ke UGD untuk menemui Ryeowook. "Sayang . . ." panggil _eomma_ Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada kedua orang tua Yesung, "_Eomma_, _mianhe, mianhe, mianhe_ Ryeowook bersalah, Ryeowook tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan _eomma_ dan _appa, mianhe_." ujar Ryeowook sambil menundukkan keplanya, takut memandang wajah orang yang sudah seperti orang tua kandung baginya.

Grep

_Eomma_ Kim membawa tubuh Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya, "Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi, _eomma_ dan _appa_ memang kecewa, tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah janin yang ada didalam sini." _eomma_ Kim mengusap pelan perut rata Ryeowook.

"Kalian tadi kesini naik apa?" tanya _appa_ Kim setelah megambilkan obat dan vitamin untuk Ryeowook di Apotek.

"Kami naik taksi _appa_." lirih Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, kita antar Dongwoon pulang dulu, setelah itu kita pulang." ajak _appa_ Kim.

Ryeowook tidak diijinkan pulang ke Dorm oleh _appa_ dan _eomma_ Yesung, karena kondisinya masil belum memungkinkan, lagipula Ryeowook juga tidak berani pulang ke Dorm. Ryeowook belum siap menyampaikan berita kehamilannya pada semua member. Sesampainya di Apartement, _eomma _mengantarkan Ryeowook ke kamar Yesung. "Tunggulah sebentar, _eomma_ buatkan bubur dahulu, supaya perut ini tidak kosong." _Eomma_Yesung kembali mengusap perut rata Ryeowook.

"_Eomma, mianhe_." lagi, Ryeowook meminta maaf kepada _eomma_ Yesung.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan kau pikirkan lagi, sekarang kau hanya boleh memikirkan bagaimana menjaga kandungan ini supaya sehat." jawab _eomma_ Yesung. "Biar nanti _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang membicarakannya dengan Jongwoon." tambahnya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Ryeowook menuju dapur, membuat bubur untuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertidur pulas setelah menyantap bubur buatan _eomma_ Yesung dan menelan beberapa obat dan vitamin. Beruntung obat itu bisa menghilangkan mual dalam perutnya sehingga ia tidak memuntahkan bubur yang sudah ia makan.

Yesung memasuki Apartemen-nya bersama Jongjin, sudah sangat larut ketika mereka pulang ditambah dengan rasa lelah yang menderanya. Pengunjung Mouse&amp;Rabbit sangat banyak hari ini, dan _eomma_-nya tidak ada disana untuk membantunya. Yesung melihat sepasang sepatu yang sangat ia kenal, ia tersenyum senang. "Ah rupanya kau merindukanku _baby_." lirih Yesung.

"Ada Jerapah pendek." komentar Jongjin yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan kepala dari Yesung.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" teriak Yesung.

"YA! _Hyung_, jangan berteriak, kau ingin _eomma_ dan _appa_ bangun eoh?" kata Jongjin mengingatkan, kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Yesung memasuki kamarnya, ia sudah tidak tahan ingin bertemu dengan Ryeowook-nya yang sudah tiga minggu tidak ia temui.

Tek

Yesung menyalakan lampu di kamarnya, ia tersenyum melihat Ryeowook tengah tertidur pulas. Yesung segera menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan duduk disamping Ryeowook yang tidur pulas. Yesung mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut supaya tidak membangunkannya. Lalu mengecup keningnya dengan pelan "_Hyung_ sangat merindukanmu sayang."

Yesung kembali memandangi wajah Ryeowook sebelum beranjak untuk berganti pakaian. Yesung sangat terkejut ketika melihat meja nakas, ada banyak obat disana. Yesung mengambil obat-obat tersebut, 'Obat apa ini? Mengapa banyak sekali? Kau sakit apa _baby_? Mengapa tidak bilang sama _hyung_.' batinnya seraya memandang Ryeowook yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Pikiran Yesung kembali menerawang, ia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Ryeowook dijelek-jelekkan oleh _nitizen._ Dan Yesung juga sangat prihatin melihat keadaan Ryeowook saat Lotte Fan Meeting, dimana banyak tersebar foto-foto Ryeowook yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya.

Sebagai kekasihnya Yesung ingin berada disana, memelukknya dan menenangkan kekasih mungilnya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ketika Yesung menelponnya untuk menanyakan keadaannya, seperti biasa Ryeowook menjawab 'Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_, aku baik-baik saja.' Dan Yesung tahu jika semua itu bohong.

"_Baby_, apa kau sakit karena memikirkan berita itu?" gumam Yesung, tangannya mengusap lengan Ryeowook dengan pelan. Yesung hanya tersenyum miris mendapati tubuh Ryeowook yang semakin kurus.

Yesung segera mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, sebelum ia membersihkan diri. Ia ingin segera tidur disamping kekasihnya sambil memeluknya. Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook dengan berlahan, ia mengecup kening Ryeowook sebentar lalu membawa tubuh Ryeowook dalam dekapannya.

Ryeowook hanya menggeliat untuk menyamankan posisinya, ia tahu Yesung sudah ada disampingnya, namun matanya tidak bisa terbuka untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. "_Hyung, bogosipo~ saranghe_." gumamnya lirih sebelum terlelap kembali dalam pelukan Yesung.

"_Nado saranghe baby." _Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook sebelum ia menyusulnya tidur.

Yesung bangun dari tidurnya dipagi hari, tangannya mencari _namja_ yang tidur disampingnya, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Yesung segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk mencari keberadaan Ryeowook. 

Yesung menemukan Ryeowook bersama _eomma_-nya duduk diruang tengah, _eomma_-nya sibuk mengurut tengkuk Ryeowook.

"_Eomma_! Wook-_ie_ kenapa?" tanya Yesung panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya _morning sick_." jawab _eomma_ tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Yesung, tangannya masih sibuk mengurut tengkuk Ryeowook.

"Kau harus terbiasa seperti ini, tapi jangan khawatir keadaan seperti ini tidak akan lama." nasehat _eomma_ pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk mendengarkan nasehat _eomma_ Yesung, "_Ne eomma_, aku pasti akan terbiasa."

Sementara Yesung masih bingung akan percakapan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Tolong bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi? _Morning sick_? Bukankah itu dialami oleh wanita yang sedang mengandung?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Pletak

Tiba-tiba _eomma_ Kim menjitak kepala Yesung, "Apa yang kau perbuat pada Wook-_ie_ tiga minggu yang lalu?" tanya _eomma_ Kim kemudian.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa." bohong Yesung.

"Tidak berbuat apa-apa katamu? Lalu mengapa Wook-_ie_ bisa hamil eoh? Apa kau pikir Ddangkoma bisa menghamili Wook-_ie_?" teriak _eomma_ Kim seraya mendaratkan jitakannya kembali pada kepala Yesung.

"_MWO_!WOOK-_IE_ HAMIL?" Yesung terperangah, matanya yang sipit membulat sempurna karena terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Wook-_ie_ kan _namja_?" kata Yesung masih tidak percaya dengan kehamilan Ryeowook.

"Hiks, apa _hyung_ tidak suka jika aku hamil? Hiks." isak Ryeowook.

"_Anniya_, bukan begitu sayang,_ hyung_ hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, ini mungkin anugrah Tuhan yang diberikan kepadamu." Yesung langsung mendekap tubuh Ryeowook sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagianya. Yesung tidak henti-hentinya mengecup kedua pipi Ryeowook karena terlalu bahagia, hingga pipi itu merona merah menahan malu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Mengganggu saja?" komentar Jongjin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Kau akan segera mempunyai keponakan Jongjin." seru _appa_ Kim dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya.

Jongjin menggaruk kepalanya, sedikit tidak mengerti, _hyung_-nya memiliki kekasih seorang _namja_, lantas dari mana ia akan mendapatkan keponakan? Apa Yesung _hyung_-nya akan menikah dengan _yeoja_.

"Ryeowook-_ie_ hamil Jongjin-_ah_, kau akan segera mempunyai keponakan." tegas _eomma_ Kim.

"MWO! Rye-Ryewook-_ie_ ha-hamil?" Jongjin menghampiri Ryeowook dan meneliti setiap inci tubuh Ryeowook dengan seksama.

"Ya! Jangan memandangi Wook-_ie_ seperti itu, dia memang hamil, _eomma_ yang dengar langsung dari dokter yang memeriksa Wook-_ie_ tadi malam." ucap _eomma_ Kim untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada dua anaknya."Tadi malam _eomma_ dan _appa_ kebetulan bertemu Dongwoon yang sedang menunggu Ryeowook diperiksa."

"Kenapa kau tidak telpon _hyung_ sayang? Dan . . obat yang ada diatas nakas itu obat untuk orang hamil?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Itu bukan obat _hyung_, itu vitamin yang harus diminum oleh ibu-ibu hamil, supaya bayinya sehat." Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Ne hyung_ mengerti, mulai sekarang _hyung_ akan selalu menjagamu."

"_Hyung_ . . apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Tentu saja menikah denganku _baby_, bukan begitu _eomma, appa_?" tanya Yesung kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Bukan itu _hyung_, tentu saja aku akan menikah denganmu, bahkan _appa_ dan _eomma_ telah mempersiapkannya, yang aku tanyakan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, aku takut membicarakan ini pada _hyungdul_, kita sedang sibuk mempersiapkan album 7Jib _hyung_." celoteh Ryeowook.

"Jangan takut _baby_, setelah ini kita ke Dorm, _hyung_ yang akan bicara pada mereka, _hyung_ yakin mereka pasti mengerti." kata-kata Yesung selalu bisa membuat Ryeowook merasa tenang dalam menghadapi masalah. Kehamilannya bukan masalah sepele, apalagi ditengah-tengah persiapan 7Jib serta SS6. "Dan _hyung_ yakin kau mampu melewatinya." ucap Yesung meyakinkan.

Siang hari, Yesung dan Ryeowook sampai di Dorm, Ryeowook masih terlihat sedikit lemas, Yesung berjalan disamping Ryeowook sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Ryeowook begitu membuka pintu Dorm Super Junior.

"YA! Bocah kenapa kau tidak pamit semalam hah?" sambut Heechul begitu tahu yang datang Ryeowook, meskipun sedikit galak, namun Heechul sangat menyayangi dan perhatian pada Ryeowook. "YA! Kamu kenapa? Mukamu terlihat pucat? Apa kau sakit?" Heechul memberondongnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi malam _hyung_, jadi aku menginap di Apartemen Yesung _hyung_." jawab Ryeowook pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lain kali jika tidak pulang kabari _hyung_! _Arraso_! Aku sedang membuat es syrup apa kalian mau?" tawar Heechul.

"_Ne hyung_ aku mau," jawab Ryeowook penuh semangat.

"Tunggu sebentar, _hyung_ buatkan."

Hanya menunggu lima menit es syrup buatan Heechul telah habis disantap oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung, "Enak sekali _hyung_, rasanya segar~~" komentar Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." Yesung mulai berbicara serius pada Heechul, disini member yang paling tua adalah Heechul, meski sering terlihat aneh tetapi Heechul memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa.

"Apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" tanya Heechul sambil membelai kucing abu-abu kesayangannya.

"Hnn, Ryeowook hamil _hyung_." ucap Yesung.

"O Wook-_ie_ hamil, . . MWO HAMIL?" teriak Heechul setelah mencerna perkataan Yesung, hingga membuat Heebum berlari karena kaget.

"Iya _hyung_, sudah tiga minggu, ini hasil pemeriksaan dokter semalam." Ryeowook meyodorkan amplop berwarna coklat kepada Heechul.

Dengan segera Heechul membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya dengan seksama. Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya setelah selesai membaca isi amplop tersebut.

"_Hyung_ . . . _mianhe_." lirih Ryeowook.

"Aish _jinja_, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Heechul memijit kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing.

"_Hyung_, maafkan kami. Kami tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini." kini giliran Yesung meminta maaf pada Heechul.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita bicarakan ini pada semua member, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, dan kau Wook-_ie_! _Hyung_ perintahkan supaya kau tidak terlalu lelah, jaga kandunganmu baik-baik." perintah Heechul.

"_Ne hyung, gomawo_." jawab Ryeowook.

Heechul meraih ponselnya, mengitikkan beberapa kata lalu mengirimnya ke semua member. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, satu per satu member muncul dan duduk diruang tengah Dorm.

"_Hyung_ . . .ada apa? Mengganggu orang tidur saja." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, diikuti Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae.

"Ada yang ingin _hyung_ sampaikan." sahut Heechul.

Tak lama kemudian Shindong, dan Kangin datang menyusul mereka dengan peluh ditubuhnya karena baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal mereka.

Shindong dan Kangin langsung menyantap es syrup buatan Heechul sekali teguk karena sangat haus. "Tumben sekali _hyung_ memanggil kami siang hari, ada apa?" tanya Shindong penasaran.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Heechul mulai berbicara. "Dengarkan! Kita ada masalah serius kali ini, tapi kita juga ada kabar gembira." Heechul memulai pembicaraannya.

"Apa itu? Cepatlah!" suruh Kangin, karena sudah tidak sabar.

"Begini, masalah serius yang kita hadapi adalah . . ." Heechul menghentikan sejenak perkataannya, bingung bagaimana menyampaikan berita kehamilan Ryeowook.

"Cepatlah _hyung_, PSP-ku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama." komentar Kyuhyun.

"Ck, diamlah Kyu!" tegur Sungmin.

Heechul melemparkan '_death glare_-nya' pada Kyuhyun sebelum melanjutkan bicara "Aku tidak tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi, . Ryeowook dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter." Heechul meletakkan amplop cokelat yang berisi surat keterangan tentang kehamilan Ryeowook.

Suasana mendadak hening sejenak dan . . "MWO! RYEOWOOK HAMIL!" teriak mereka serempak, kemudian beralih menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?" seru Eunhyuk.

"Yesung _hyung_ hebat bisa menghamili Ryeowook-_ie_." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-_ie_-kan _namja_, mana bisa hamil." Shindong tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan kehamilan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-_ie_, katakan kalau ini bohong." Donghae mendekati Ryeowook kerena ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

"I-itu benar _hyung_, _mianhe_ aku sudah mengecewakan kalian semua. Hiks." jawab Ryeowook dengan gugup dan diakhiri dengan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis, Yesung yang berada disampingnya langsung membawa Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. "_Mianhe_, ini semua salahku, andai saja kami tidak melakukannya, pasti tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya." ujar Yesung kemudian. "Kalian bisa membaca surat yang ada didalam amplop coklat itu."

"Aku sangat senang dengan kehamilan Ryeowook, ini sebuah keajaiban. Kita akan mendapat generasi baru, tapi masalahnya Ryeowook lead vocal, dan kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan Kyuhyun sebagai satu-satunya lead vocal." Heechul mulai bicara kembali supaya masalah ini segera terselesaikan.

"Aku tetap akan ikut kalian, aku tidak akan menjadikan kehamilanku sebagai alasan untuk tidak ikut dalam 7Jib dan SS6." tegas Ryeowook, dia tidak mau kehamilannya mengacaukan jadwal Super Junior.

"Tapi Wook-_ie._ . ." Yesung seperti tidak terima dengan kepetusan Ryeowook, tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak mau Ryeowook meninggalkan Super Junior karena kehamilannya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_, _hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir. _Hyungdul_ pasti akan menjagaku dengan baik, mereka pasti juga tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan calon keponakan mereka." jelas Ryeowook.

"Betul _hyung_, kami pasti akan menjaga Ryeowook dan bayinya agar tetap sehat." ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap perut Ryeowook yang masih rata.

"Baiklah, aku percaya sepenuhnya pada kalian, kalian pasti akan menjaga Ryeowook dengan baik." ucap Yesung kemudian.

"Aku akan membuat konsep baru untuk SS6, supaya Ryeowook tidak terlalu lelah disana." timpal Eunhyuk dan disetujui oleh semua member kecuali Siwon yang tengah berada di Taiwan.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya sang _magnae_.

"Kami akan menikah minggu depan Kyu, tapi karena Yesung _hyung_ masih wamil jadi kami tidak akan mengundang siapapun, hanya keluarga kita saja." jawab Ryeowook.

"Kami meminjam rumah Siwon yang tidak ditempati untuk merayakan pernikahan kami bersama kalian." tambah Yesung.

"Baiklah, kami akan membantu kalian untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian." kata Kangin. "Wook-_ie_, berapa usia kandunganmu?" tanyanya.

"Tiga minggu _hyung_."

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik ne." perintah Kangin.

"Tentu _hyung,_ aku sudah mengecewakan kalian semua, aku akan memberikan kalian keponakan yang sehat dan lucu." jawab Ryeowook sambil tersipu.

"Asal kepalanya tidak sebesar kepala Yesung _hyung_." celetuk Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

Tawa kebahagian terdengar dari ruang tengah Dorm Super Junior, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan kehamilan Ryeowook, mereka sangat bahagia akan hadirnya calon penerus yang masih berada di perut Ryeowook. Kini mereka sibuk membuat jadwal baru untuk Ryeowook, bahkan apa yang harus Ryeowook konsumsi selama hamil telah disiapkan oleh mereka. Untuk urusan dengan managemen biarlah itu diurus belakangan.

Ryeowook dan Yesung menangis terharu atas pengorbanan para member untuk kekasihnya. 'Beruntungnya Ryeowook memiliki mereka yang sangat menyayanginya' gumam Yesung sambil mengusap airmatanya yang terus saja mengalir.

END

Apa kabar kalian semua . . . aku membawa FF OS untuk kalian semua, kuharap kalian menyukainya. Maaf dengan typo yang bertebaran dan cerita yang tidak jelas ini.

Gomawo. . . .

Byeeee . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant! [ part 2 ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Changmin, and all member Suju.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Summary : Sepenggal kisah Ryeowook ketika ngidam, apa yang ia inginkan?

Warning : Mpreg, Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya. Sedikit ada hubungannya dengan FF pertamaku ( Love oh Love ) Jika tidak suka cerita maupun pairnya atau tidak suka karena kena tag, langsung out saja.

Seminggu setelah kehamilan Ryeowook diketahui oleh Jongwoon sekeluarga beserta memberdul. Yesung dan Ryeowook melangsungkan pernikahan mereka secara sederhana di kediaman Siwon yang tidak ditempati.

Pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga member, dan beberapa teman dekat Ryeowook maupun Yesung. Setelah acara pernikahan berlangsung, Yesung mengajak Ryeowook untuk tinggal bersamanya di apartemennya, namun di tolak oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook ingin tetap tinggal di dorm bersama _hyungdul_ dan Kyuhyun.

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang akhirnya Yesung mengalah dan mengikuti Ryeowook untuk tinggal di dorm dengan syarat jika _weekend_ atau ketika Yesung sedang libur wamil maka Ryeowook akan pulang ke apartemen Yesung.

Usia kehamilan Ryeowook saat ini berusia satu bulan, Ryeowook juga mengalami ngidam layaknya _yeoja-yeoja_ yang hamil muda. Keinginannya kadang-kadang membuat gempar seisi dorm. Bagaimana tidak, tengah malam ia membangunkan semua member yang tengah tertidur pulas untuk menghabiskan makanan yang telah ia masak. Jika mereka menolaknya Ryeowook akan menggunakan alasan bahwa ini keinginan bayiku.

Bukan hanya itu, sekarang Ryeowook mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama persis dengan Yesung. Ryeowook suka berpindah pindah kamar untuk tidur, seperti apa yang dilakukan Yesung. Hampir tiap malam Ryeowook masuk ke kamar para member untuk tidur dan menyentuh _piltrum_-nya.

"Sudah selesai megang _piltrum _semua member _baby_?" tanya Yesung saat Ryeowook memasuki kamar Yewook saat hari menjelang pagi.

"_Ne hyung_, sekarang aku ingin menyentuh _piltrum_ _hyung_~~" rengeknya manja.

"Dengan senang hati _baby_, berbaringlah!" perintah Yesung supaya Ryeowook berbaring disampingnya.

"_Hyung~_" Ryeowook mulai memegang _piltrum_ Yesung setelah berbaring miring menghadap Yesung. "_Saranghe~_~"

Yesung mendekap Ryeowook, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung istrinya "Tidurlah sayang, aku tidak mau kau lelah." ucapnya diakhiri dengan mengecup kening dan bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Yesung tanpa merubah posisi tangannya dari bibir Yesung.

Hari ini, Ryeowook merenggek ingin menyentuh _piltrum_ Siwon. Seperti diketahui bersama bahwa _piltrum_ Siwon merupakan piltrum favorit Yesung. Yesung sudah memberi pengertian pada Ryeowook jika Siwon sedang berada di Hongkong, bahkan para member ikut memberi pengertian pada Ryeowook jika Siwon sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa pulang ke Korea.

Yesung lagi-lagi harus mengalah dengan Ryeowook, ternyata kehamilan Ryeowook bisa membuatnya dan para memeber kalang kabut, Ryeowook ngambek dan memdiamkan para member seharian penuh. Yesung memutuskan untuk menelpon Siwon dan memintanya pulang ke Korea, demi bayi dan Ryeowook-nya, dan juga para member. Dan untungnya Siwon bersedia pulang sehari demi memenuhi keinginan Ryeowook untuk menyentuh _piltrum_-nya setelah menyelesaikan syuting hari ini.

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah, sepulang dari tugas negara sore ini disambut pengaduan oleh Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tentang kelakuan istrinya. Hari ini Ryeowook mengganggu_ hyung monkey_-nya, Ryeowook tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk bekerja dengan tenang untuk menyelesaikan konsep SS6. Ryeowook selalu bergelayut manja pada Eunhyuk, dan sesekali meminta Eunhyuk untuk mencarikan makanan yang ia inginkan, malangnya Eunhyuk tidak bisa menolaknya.

Lain halnya dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook menyuruhnya melakukan _gwiyomi_ berulang-ulang selama lebih dari dua jam hingga Ryeowook tertidur di kamar Kyumin. Sungmin menghela nafas lega melihat Ryeowook telah tidur.

Yesung hanya bisa mengucap kata maaf kepada dua _dongsaeng_-nya akibat ulah istrinya. "_Mianhe_, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ngidamnya sangat aneh begini." ucap Yesung.

"Itu karena bayi yang ada didalam perut Ryeowook-_ie_ benar-benar anakmu _hyung_, tidak heran jika dia aneh meskipun masih dalam kandungan." komentar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dihapadan mereka.

"Betul kata Kyuhyun." sahut Eunhyuk.

"Hahahaha . . ." Yesung tertawa mendengar komentar Kyuhyun. "Jelas, siapa dulu yang membuatnya?" ucap Yesung.

"Dasar mesum." oceh Sungmin.

"_Hyung-ie_~~~" terdengar suara tenor memanggil Yesung dengan manja, tanpa menoleh-pun sudah bisa dipastikan itu suara Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya dipaha Yesung, "Kapan Siwon _hyung_ pulang ke Korea?" tanyanya manja seraya mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas.

"YA! Kalian! Aish, benar-benar menjijikan." kata Kyuhyun saat melihat adegan didepannya.

Ryeowook menoleh memandang Kyuhyun, "Biarin, weeek." ucap Ryeowook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Kyuhyun dan langsung di beri lemparan bantal oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung-ie_~~, Kyu nakal." adu Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah _baby_, bukankah kau dulu yang memulainya, maka-nya jangan membangkitkan setan yang ada didalam tubuh Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa _hyung-ie_ membela Kyu sekarang?" gerutu Ryeowook.

"Ahh, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini Kyu, Hyuk!" ajak Sungmin yang merasa gerah berada dihadapan pasangan Yewook yang selalu saja bermesra-mesraan tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bangkit dan mengikuti Sungmin untuk meninggalkan pasangan Yewook. Niat semula Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengadukan kelakuan Ryeowook akhirnya gagal total. Sementara Ryeowook, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung meskipun masih menggerutu karena Yesung membela Kyuhyun tadi.

"_Hyung_-_ie_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kapan Siwon _hyung_ pulang?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Mungkin besok sayang, Siwon masih harus menyelesaikan syutingnya." jawab Yesung.

"Mengapa kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya? _Hyung_ cemburu _baby_." keluh Yesung.

"Ini keinginan _baby_ kita _hyung_," kata Ryeowook sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. "Lama sekali Siwon _hyung_ pulang." gerutunya.

"Apa harus bertemu dengan Siwon _baby_? Kasihan Siwon." tanya Yesung.

"Iya _hyung-ie, baby_ yang disini yang ingin bertemu dengan Siwon _hyung_." Jawab Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Mana ada janin yang di dalam kandungan punya keinginan seperti itu? Ada-ada saja Ryeowook.

"_Ne arraso, hyung_ paham. _Baby_ . . . besok selama dua hari kedepan _hyung_ akan ke luar kota ada tugas dari kantor yang harus _hyung_ selesaikan bersama atasan _hyung_."

"MWO? Dua hari _hyung_? Mengapa lama sekali? Kenapa _hyung_ yang di tunjuk? Bukan yang lainnya?" Ryeowook memberongdong Yesung dengan pertanyaan.

Yesung mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan pelan, "_Hyung_-kan sedang melakukan tugas negara sayang, jadi harus patuh jika diberi tugas oleh atasan, lagi pula cuma dua hari sayang." jelas Yesung.

"Mana ada orang yang sedang tugas negara setiap hari selca?" sindir Ryeowook, mengingat selca Yesung yang selalu memenuhi berbagai media sosial.

"Ada." jawab Yesung mantap.

"Iya ada, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung _hyung_." cibir Ryeowook, agak sedikit sebal dengan Yesung tentang hobi suaminya yang gila selca. Apalagi Yesung tidak pernah menggunggah foto bersama dirinya. "Dan aku tidak pernah diajak selca bersama _hyung_."

"_Mianhe, hyung_ tidak pernah menggunggah foto kita karena hyung tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu _baby_."

Chup

Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook sejenak, "Karena _hyung_ terlalu mencintaimu _baby~_." Yesung lalu mencium pipi Ryeowook kembali.

Chup

"_Saranghe~~_." ucap Yesung.

"_Nado saranghe hyung-ie_~~." balas Ryeowook.

Seperti pagi hari sebelumnya, Ryeowook selalu mengalami _morning sick_. Namun Ryeowook sebisa mungkin meredam suaranya ketika memuntahkan isi perutnya supaya tidak mengganggu _hyungdul_-nya yang sedang istirahat. Ryeowook tahu diri karena setiap malam ia selalu mengganggu tidur _hyungdul_-nya karena keinginannya menyentuh _piltrum_ mereka.

Setelah bisa mengatasi _morning sick_-nya, Ryeowook mulai memasak untuk dirinya dan penghuni dorm lainnya. Sungguh sejak ia tahu bahwa dirinya hamil nafsu makannya semakin meningkat.

Setelah selesai memasak dan sarapan, jika ada jadwal Ryeowook akan mempersiapkan diri dan juga berbagai bekal untuk menunjang aktifitasnya, jika tidak ada jadwal pagi sampai siang maka Ryeowook memilih tidur kembali setelah Yesung pergi bekerja.

Klek

Pintu dorm dibuka dari luar, menampakkan sosok yang sangat diinginkan kedatangannya oleh Ryeowook.

"Siwon _hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook gembira, dan langsung menghambur kepelukan _hyung_-nya.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Aku kangen _hyung_." kata Ryeowook.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook padanya, "Benarkah? Kemarin Yesung _hyung_ berkata kau ingin menyentuh _piltrum_-ku, Yesung _hyung_ tidak bilang jika kau merindukanku?"

Plak

Ryeowook memukul lengan Siwon, "Aish _hyung_, tentu saja aku merindukanmu juga. _Hyung_ bawa oleh-oleh apa buatku dan adik bayi yang ada di dalam sini?" ujar Ryeowook sambil menunjuk perutnya sendiri.

"Ah _mianhe, hyung_ tidak sempat membeli oleh-oleh Wook-_ie_, tapi sebagai gantinya nanti kita jalan-jalan ke mall, kau bisa beli apapun yang kau mau." usul Siwon.

"Wah _jinja_? Apapun _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"_Nde_." jawab Siwon.

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman menghentikan kegiatan Ryeowook dan Siwon yang tengah mengobrol di ruang makan sambil menikmati sarapan buatan Ryeowook.

"Apakah aku mengganggu temu kangen kalian?" tanya Yesung dengan muka yang dibuat seolah-olah di cemburu pada keduanya.

"_Anniya, hyung_ sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Ryeowook melihat Yesung sudah begitu rapi dengan baju seragamnya. "Duduklah! Aku siapkan sarapan untuk _hyung_."

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Siwon setelah memeluk dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada _dongsaeng_-nya. "Apa kabarmu? Bagaimana syutingmu? Jangan lupa selalu jaga kesehatan." nasehat Yesung diakhir kalimatnya.

"Baik _hyung, Ne gomawo_." balas Siwon.

"_Hyung _. . . jadi keluar kota hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menyodorkan sarapan untuk Yesung.

"_Ne baby, hyung_ berangkat nanti sore."

"Siwon _hyung_, aku menyiapkan keperluan Yesung _hyung_ dulu _ne_, setelah itu kita pergi ke Mall." pinta Ryeowook.

"_Ne_, terserah Wook-_ie_ saja. _Hyung_ juga mau ngobrol dulu dengan Eunhae."

"Kalian mau pergi kemana _baby_?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Hanya ke Mall _hyung_, aku lupa tidak membawa oleh-oleh untuk istrimu, jadi . . . kau tahu sendiri bukan?" sahut Siwon tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya, Yesung pasti sudah hafal dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkan Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga Wook-_ie_, dia sering lupa jika sekarang hamil." ucap Yesung.

"_Baby_, Won-_ie_ . . . _hyung_ pergi dulu, _baby_ jangan terlalu lelah _ne_."pesan Yesung

"_Ne hyung_."

Chup chup

"Selamat bekerja _hyung_. Hati-hati di jalan." pesan Ryeowook mengantar kepergian Yesung.

Ryeowook sangat senang setelah seharian jalan-jalan bersama visual Super Junior, ditangannya sekarang penuh dengan _goodie bag_ dengan beraneka ragam barang belanjaan. Dari sepatu, baju, boneka, dan perlengkapan bayi. "Siwon _hyung_ memang baik. . hehehehe. Tapi sayang sekali Siwon _hyung_ sudah harus kembali ke Hongkong."

Siwon langsung pamit kepada Ryeowook setelah mengantarkan Ryeowook berbelanja, karena malamnya ia harus kembali terbang ke Hongkong, meski kecewa tapi Ryeowook tetap mengijinkan Siwon pergi.

Ryeowook dengan penuh semangat mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaannya, mencobanya kembali satu per satu dan mencobanya.

"_Aigoo_. . . belanjanya banyak sekali? Apa semua ini yang membelikan Siwon?" Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tempat tidurnya penuh dengan barang belanjaan Ryeowook.

"_Ne hyung_, aku merampok Siwon _hyung_ tadi. Hehehehehe." jawab Ryeowook sambil nyengir. "_Hyung_ berangkat ke luar kota sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah mendadak berubah sedih.

"_Ne_, _hyung_ mau mandi dan mengambil baju saja." Yesung membawa Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. "Selama _hyung_ pergi, kau jangan menyusahkan member-_dul ne_."

"_Ne hyung_, tapi nanti siapa yang menemaniku tidur? Hiks." Ryeowook mulai merengek.

"Kau bisa minta ditemani yang lain bukan, anggap saja kau sedang pergi bersama SJM." jelas Yesung.

"Tapi . . ."

"Tidak ada tapi, istri _hyung_ yang manis ini pasti bisa melewati dua malam tanpa _hyung_. Semangat!" Yesung terus memberikan motivasi kepada istrinya supaya bisa melalui malam-malam tanpa dirinya. Kadar manja Ryeowook semenjak hamil naik hingga100 persen menurut Yesung, hingga kadang membuat dirinya kewalahan menghadapi sikapnya.

Kepergian Yesung membuat _mood_ Ryeowook buruk, nampak sekali ketika ia menjadi DJ Sukira. Ia tidak banyak menampilkan senyum manisnya atau pose-pose imutnya ketika phototime. Apalagi begitu sampai di dorm, dorm dalam keadaan sepi. Setelah berganti pakaian santai, Ryeowook mencoba membuka pintu tiap kamar para member, namun semuanya terkunci.

"Kenapa semuanya mengunci pintunya?" Ryeowook mencoba mencari kunci cadangan, tetapi tidak berhasil menemukannya. "Mereka pasti sengaja, karena tidak ada Yesung _hyung_." dumel Ryeowook. 'Tunggu saja pembalasanku.'

Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan dorm, tujuannya adalah dorm TVXQ. Ryeowook ingin bertemu Changmin dan menyentuh _piltrum_-nya, serta berharap anaknya kelak bisa tinggi seperti Changmin. 'Aku akan memasakkan Changmin sarapan yang banyak, pasti dia tidak akan keberatan aku menginap disana.' batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memencet bel pintu dorm TVXQ, semenit kemudian muncul Changmin membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook. "Wook-_ie_! Ada apa malam-malam kemari?" pekik Changmin karena terkejut melihat kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin menginap disini." jawab Ryeowook dengan ekspresi wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Min siapa diluar?" tanya suara dari dalam dorm.

"Masuklah!" Changmin menyeret tangan Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam. "Ryeowook yang datang _hyung_." seru Changmin.

"Kau sedang tidak ada masalah-kan Wook?" tanya Yunho setelah Ryeowook duduk di ruang tengah. "Oh ya, kata Donghae kau hamil? Berapa bulan?"

"Hehehe iya, sudah sebulan _hyung_. Aku kemari karena ingin bertemu Imin, _hyung_. Aku ingin menyentuh _piltrum_-nya." kata Ryeowook terus terang disertai pose imutnya supaya Yunho mengijinkan menginap.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" tanya Changmin.

"Imin. . ." jawab Ryeowook tanpa dosa. Yunho hanya menahan tawanya melihat tingkah dua _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Panggilan apa itu? Jelek sekali, aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu." protes Changmin.

"Lalu . . . aku harus memanggilmu apa? Minnie begitu? Kau besar begini mana pantas dipanggil Minnie, iya-kan Yunho _hyung_?"Ryeowook meminta pendapat Yunho supaya membenarkan perkataannya. Yunho malah tertawa lebar menanggapi ocehan Ryeowook, sementara Changmin sudah menekuk wajahnya cemberut.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu!" putus Changmin "Kau juga tidak boleh menyentuh _piltrum_ku!"

"_Andeww . . ._ jangan begitu Min, baiklah aku minta maaf, tapi ijinkan aku tidur dan menyentuh _piltrum_-mu _ne_?" pinta Ryeowook, sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Kenapa tidak menyentuh _piltrum_ Yunho _hyung_ dan tidur bersamanya saja." Changmin masih mencoba menolak bujukan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Jae _hyung_ Min, aku takut." jawab Ryeowook sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika ia tidur dengan Yunho dan ketahuan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ayolah Min, besok aku buatkan sarapan yang banyak dan lezat." kembali Ryeowook membujuk Changmin.

Mendengar Ryeowook akan membuatkan makanan, Changmin akhirnya luluh juga, mengingat Ryeowook sangat pandai memasak. "Baiklah, buatkan aku sarapan yang enak besok."

"Siap, kau tenang saja kalau masalah itu." Ryeowook memeluk Changmin dan menyentuh _piltrum_-nya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Geli . . . hahahaha." tawa Changmin meledak karena geli _piltrum_-nya dipegang-pegang oleh Ryeowook.

"Yunho _hyung_, kapan kau akan menghamili Jae _hyung_? Supaya anakku ada teman bermain kelak." tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

Pletak

Jitakan mendarat di kepala Ryeowook dengan sukses, "Pergi tidur sana!" perintah Yunho pada kedua _magnae_ beda grup tersebut.

"Ayo Min!" ajak Ryeowook seraya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Yunho.

Malam pun sudah berganti pagi, Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan. Rasa mual segera menghampiri perutnya, dengan sedikit tergesa Ryeowook bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritualnya '_morning sick_'. Sesuai janjinya pada Changmin, Ryeowook segera menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan yang banyak untuk Changmin dan Yunho sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah diijinkan menginap.

Selesai memasak berbagai makanan, Ryeowook kembali menuju kamar Changmin. "Min . . Bangunlah! Sudah aku buatkan sarapan, makanlah bersama Yunho _hyung_, aku mau tidur lagi." Ryeowook merebahkan dirinya disamping Changmin dan melanjutkan mimpinya kembali.

Changmin yang mendengar kata 'sarapan' segera bangkit menuju ruang makan. Mata Changmin membulat sempurna saat sampai di meja makan, berbagai makanan telah tertata rapi di meja makan. Sebelum menyantap makanannya, Changmin mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon sahabatnya.

"_Yeoboseo_ Kyu~~" teriak Changmin begitu telponnya diangkat. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Aku tidak akan mengembalikan Ryeowook-_ie_ kepada kalian . . .hahahaha." kata Changmin diakhiri dengan tawa yang menggelegar.

Sementara di dorm Super Junior digemparkan oleh teriakan Kyuhyun. "Ryeowook-_ie_ diculik Changmin!"

"_YA!magnae_! kenapa kau berteriak?" teriak Heechul.

"Wook-_ie_ di culik Changmin." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mana mungkin, Wook-_ie_ pasti masih tidur dikamarnya." sela Kangin seraya berjalan menuju kamar Yewook. "Wook! Bangunlah sudah siang!" seru Kangin. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar, pelan-pelan Kangin membuka pintu kamar Yewook dan mendapati kamar Yewook tanpa penghuni.

"Ryeowook tidak ada di kamarnya." ucap Kangin.

"Coba kau telpon Ryeowook!" perintah Heechul.

Kyuhyun segera menelpon Ryeowook beberapa kali namun tidak di angkat oleh Ryeowook. "Jangan- jangan Changmin benar-benar menculik Ryeowook!" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bercanda Kyu!" ucap Donghae, "Coba kau telpon lagi!"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghubungi Ryeowook, dan . . . berhasil, "Wae Kyu? Kau mengganggu tidurku! Aku akan tinggal bersama Changmin sampai Yesung _hyung_ pulang." jawab Ryeowook dari seberang, kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

"Wook! Wook-_ie_!" teriak Kyuhyun karena telponnya tiba-tiba mati.

"_Hyung_ . . . suruh Yesung _hyung_ pulang atau kita akan kelaparan." teriak Kyuhyun kepada hyungdulnya.

END

Hallo~~ apa kabar? Aku membawa squel FF Pregnant, semoga kalian suka. Maaf jika ceritanya gaje dan jelek serta typo yang bertebaran. Komentarnya ya~~. Gomawo ~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Pregnant! [ part 3 ]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Changmin, and all member Suju.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Summary : Usia kandungan Ryeowook memang sudah tujuh bulan. Tapi . . .

Warning : Mpreg, Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya. Sedikit ada hubungannya dengan FF pertamaku ( Love oh Love ) Jika tidak suka cerita maupun pairnya atau tidak suka karena kena tag, langsung out saja.

_Namja_ mungil tengah duduk di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior untuk melepas lelah setelah beraktifitas menjalankan jadwal rutinnya. Ryeowook melepaskan korset yang menyangga perutnya supaya tidak terlalu kehilatan buncit, dan juga sebagai penyangga perut buncitnya.

Tidak semua tahu perihal pernikahan dan kehamilan Ryeowook, Ryeowook-pun menutupinya dengan munggunakan kaos atau kemeja yang sedikit longgar, sehingga orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui tentang kehamilannya akan berpendapat jika Ryeowook bertambah gemuk. Dan itu betul, karena orang hamil sebagian besar akan bertambah gemuk.

Kehamilan Ryeowook memasuki usia tujuh bulan, Ryeowook sudah tidak ngidam lagi dan ini sangat melegakan Yesung dan _hyungdul_-nya. Ryeowook merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil mengusap punggungnya yang terasa sangat pegal, 'Punggungku~' gumamnya lirih.

"Kau sudah pulang eoh?" sapa Heechul, lalu duduk disamping Ryeowook sambil membawa mangkuk yang berisi pudding dengan es krim diatasnya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, "_Hyung_ makan apa?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat ekpresi nikmat Heechul setelah memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"_Hyung_ makan puding es krim, kau mau bocah?" tawarnya.

Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar supaya Heechul menyuapinya "Aaa . . ._ hyung_."

Heechul menyuapkan sesendok penuh puding beserta es krim ke mulut Ryeowook, "Bagaimana bayimu? Apa dia sehat?" tanyanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja_ hyung_, kemarin malam aku membawanya chek-up dan USG, jenis kelaminnya laki-laki _hyung_."

"Benarkah? Pasti akan sangat tampan." puji Heechul.

"Siapa yang sangat tampan?" tanya Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Leeteuk_ hyung_ bikin kaget saja." Ryeowook mengelus dadanya, "Bayiku _hyung_, hasil USG kemarin bayiku laki-laki, pasti sangat tampan." ujar Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Wah selamat ne, Yesung pasti senang sekali."

"Iya _hyung_, _hyung_-_ie_ sangat senang sekali, dia langsung membeli baju bayi dengan gambar kura-kura ninja, dasar Yesung _hyung_." keluh Ryeowook.

Leeteuk dan Heechul sepontan tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Ryeowook, "Suamimu benar-benar terobsesi dengan kura-kura bocah, asal kepala bayimu besok tidak sebesar Yesung." ejek Heechul.

"_Hyung_ . . . jangan berkata begitu, bagaimana jika nanti kepala bayiku benar-benar seperti kepala Yesung _hyung_."

"Itu tandanya bayimu benar-benar anak Yesung, bukan anak Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, apalagi Shindong." imbuh Leeteuk sambil tertawa.

"Kalian mengejekku dan _hyung-ie_, kalian . . . .hiks. Huweeee . . . . Yesung _hyung_~~ Teuk _hyung_, dan Heechul _hyung_ mengejekku~~" tangisnya mengadu pada Yesung yang belum menampakkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

"YA bocah! Bisakah kau diam? _Mianhe_, _hyung_ tidak akan mengejekmu lagi." janji Heechul untuk menenangkan Ryeowook. 'Ck, kenapa jadi sensitif begini?' batin Heechul.

Sementara Leeteuk juga sibuk menenangkan Ryeowook supaya menghentikan tangisnya. "_Mianhe_ Wook-ah, _hyung_ tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, cup sayang cup jangan nangis lagi." mohon Leeteuk.

"Kalian jahat, mengapa sering sekali mengatai _hyung-ie_-ku kepalanya besar, tangannya kecil, aneh, walaupun itu benar, tapi aku tidak suka, huweee~~~" tangis Ryeowook kembali pecah.

"Ya! Mengapa malah tambah kencang nangisnya, diamlah! Kau mau anakmu jadi bocah cengeng sepertimu?" tanya Heechul.

"Jika itu terjadi, kalian yang harus bertanggung jawab, huwee~~~"

Leeteuk merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel, ia mencari nama yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Dan . . .

"Jongwoon-ah! Cepat pulang! Istrimu menangis dan tidak mau diam!" ucap Leeteuk saat panggilan kepada Yesung di angkat. Namun pada akhirnya hanya menghasilkan rasa kecewa pada Leeteuk, karena Yesung tidak bisa pulang sebelum waktunya, hingga dia sendiri dan Heechul yang harus menenangkan tangis Ryeowook.

"Diamlah Wook-_ie_, sebentar lagi _hyung-ie_-mu pulang." ujar Leeteuk sambil mengusap sayang rambut Ryeowook. Leeteul berjanji dalam hati tidak akan lagi menggoda Ryeowook hingga melahirkan nanti, akibatnya akan menyusahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Diam _ne_, kasihan bayi Wook-_ie_ yang ada didalam sini kalau _eomma_-nya menangis terus, sekarang makan _ne_? Kau pasti lapar, _hyung_ ambilkan makan, setelah itu minum vitaminmu dan istirahat sambil menunggu Yesung, bukankah nanti kau siaran Sukira?" Leeteuk memerintah sekaligus bertanya pada Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook hanya membalas perkataan Leeteuk yang panjang itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

Ryeowook sangat menikmati pelayanan spesial dari kedua _hyung_-nya yang paling tua di dorm. Sangat langka moment seperti ini, ia hanya akan mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari _hyungdul_-nya jika sakit, namun sayangnya ia jarang sekali sakit. Selebihnya mereka hanya bisa memerintah Ryeowook untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum penuh kemenangan, 'Ternyata hamil enak juga, ia jadi dinomersatukan oleh semuanya.' innernya. ' Kalau begitu aku akan sering hamil. . .kekekeke.' imbuhnya.

Setelah selesai makan dan minum vitamin, Ryeowook berpindah dari ruang tengah ke kamarnya. Ia ingin istirahat sambil menunggu Yesung pulang, ia melirik arlojinya sekilas, masih menunjukkan pukul empat, berarti satu jam lagi Yesung pulang.

Suara pintu terbuka membangunkan Ryeowook dari tidur singkatnya. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya. Matanya berbinar cerah saat mengetahui siapa yang datang, "_Hyung~~_"

Ryeowook bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian keluar menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Yesung minum.

"Ini _hyung_ minumnya." Ryeowook menyodorkan secangkir cappucino hangat untuk Yesung, "_Mianhe_ aku ketiduran tadi, jadi tidak sempat menyiapkan minum untuk _hyung_-_ie_."

'Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya _baby_ tidak perlu bangun untuk membuatkan minum kalau masih ngantuk." ucap Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ itu sudah kewajibanku." kilahnya, kini kedua tangannya terulur menyentuh pundah Yesung, menggerakkan tangannya dengan lincah untuk memijat bahu Yesung.

"_Hyung_ pasti sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian." ucap Ryeowook tanpa menghentikan pijatannya.

"_Anniya, hyung _justru mengkhawatirkanmu _baby~_." Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook agar duduk dipangkuannya. "Hey . . . kenapa matamu bengkak sayang? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Yesung.

"Ini semua karena Leeteuk _hyung_ dan Heechul _hyung_. Mereka mengejek _hyung_ terus" adu Ryeowook.

"Jadi kau menangis karena mereka? Biarlah _baby_, mereka hanya iri karena kita akan segera mempunyai anak." Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook kiri dan kanan, "Apa kau sudah mandi hemm?"

"Belum, aku menunggu _hyung-ie_ pulang." sahut Ryeowook.

"Kau ingin mandi bersama _hyung ne_?" tanya Yesung.

"_Ne_." jawab Ryeowook sambil tersipu.

"Baiklah dengan senang hati _hyung_ memenuhi keinginanmu! Hup." Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal menuju kamar mandi, tidak peduli jika kamar mandi ada diluar kamar mereka. Karena kamar mandi di dorm Super Junior tidak ada yang didalam kamar.

"_Hyung~_ turunkan aku! Aku malu dilihat _hyungdul_." pinta Ryeowook.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Yesung cuek.

Beruntung bagi Ryeowook karena tidak ada yang melihat aksi mereka, semua penghuni dorm belum tidak ada, entah kemana mereka pergi.

Yesung mendudukkan Ryeowook diatas closet, Yesung mulai menyalakan air untuk mengisi bath up. Sambil menunggu bath up penuh, Yesung membantu Ryeowook melepas pakaiannya lalu melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Dan . . . kegiatan mandi bersama-pun dimulai. #skip#

Yesung kembali menggendong Ryeowook saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Yesung sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap, sedangkan Ryeowook masih menggunakan _bathrope_. Pasangan Yewook keluar kamar mandi bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu dorm dan menampakkan sosok _namja_ ber_gummy smile_.

"Mwo! Kalian mandi bersama?" tanya polos Eunhyuk, "Kalian benar-benar mesum." komentarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin? Cepatlah cari pasangan atau suruh Donghae cepat-cepat menikahimu supaya kau bisa melakukan apa yang kami lakukan." ujar Yesung santai.

"Ck, dasar mesum," komentar Eunhyuk lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan pasangan Yewook menuju kamarnya.

"Dia iri _baby_~~"

Chup

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook, lalu membawanya kekamar untuk berpakaian.

"Hihihi~~" Ryeowook terkikik, "Wajah Eunhyuk _hyung_ terlihat lucu tadi." sambungnya.

"Sudah jangan hiraukan dia. Kau mau pakai baju yang mana _baby_?" tanya Yesung saat berdiri didepan lemari, bingung.

"Apa saja _hyung_, yang penting agak longgar." jawab Ryeowook dari tempat tidurnya, Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumnya, Yesung sangat memperhatikannya meskipun kadang jarak memisahkan mereka, namun perhatiannya tidak luntur.

"Ah . . . ini sepertinya cocok buatmu." Yesung memilihkan kaos putih yang sedikit longgar dipadupadankan dengan celana kain berwarna coklat muda. "Pakailah!" Yesung membantu Ryeowook memakai baju dan celana. "Nah sudah selesai."

Ryeowook berdiri memeluk Yesung dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher suaminya. "_Gomawo hyung-ie_~~ _Hyung-ie_ memang yang terbaik."

Chup

Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas sebagai tanda terima kasihnya, dilanjutkan kedua pipi chubby Yesung yang mendapat ciuman dari Ryeowook. "Sekarang giliranku memanjakan _hyung_ dengan makan malam spesial." Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung keluar kamar menuju ruang makan.

Kini Ryeowok berkutat dengan benda-benda favoritnya di dapur, membuatkan makanan untuk suami tersayangnya adalah hal paling menyenangkan bagi Ryeowook. "_Hyung~~_ panggilah yang lain, katakan makan malam sudah siap." suruh Ryeowook pada suaminya.

"Kenapa harus memanggil mereka juga _baby_?" tanya Yesung tidak terima. "Aku ingin makan malam berdua saja denganmu _baby_."

"Jangan begitu _hyung-ie_, bukankah setiap malam kau selalu mendapat jatah makan malam paling istimewa, heemmm?" sahut Ryeowook.

"Kau menggodaku _baby_? Baiklah, aku panggil mereka. OK, hyung tunggu makan malam paling spesial darimu _baby~. _Lagipula _hyung_ tidak tega membiarkan mereka tidak makan malam." Yesung beranjak dari meja makan untuk memanggil member yang ada di dorm.

Suara gaduh menyelimuti suasana makan malam member Super Junior, meskipun Ryeowook tidak menyediakan hidangan spesial bagi mereka, namun kebersamaanlah yang membuatnya terasa spesial.

"Wook-_ie_! Mengapa telurku hanya satu sedangkan Yesung _hyung_ dua?" protes Eunhyuk saat melihat piring Yesung.

"Itu karena Yesung _hyung_ butuh asupan tambahan, apalagi Hyung-_ie_ harus melakukan kegiatan tambahan dimalam hari." jawab Ryeowook santai.

"Ya Bocah! Kegiatan tambah malam hari maksudmu '_this and that_'?" tanya Donghae yang duduk disamping Eunhyuk.

"He'em." jawab Ryeowook kalem, tidak ada kesan malu-malu lagi.

Plakk

Donghae memukul lengan Ryeowook, "Sudah berani ya sekarang? Dasar mesum." komentarnya.

"Itu juga karena Yesung _hyung_. . . hihihihi." tawa Ryeowook. "Kata _hyung-ie_, lebih baik Eunhyuk _hyung_ dan Donghae menikah agar bisa melakukan '_this and that_'." ucap Ryeowook sambil melirik Yesung yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ya bocah!" teriak Eunhae kompak. "Benar-benar sudah tertular Yesung _hyung_." ujar Donghae.

"Kau tahu Hae, bahkan mereka tadi mandi berdua, Ck benar-benar tidak tahu malu." decak Eunhyuk sebal.

Yesung yang sudah selaesai makan kini menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk, "Kami-kan suami istri jadi wajar jika mandi bersama. Hae-ah, cepat nikahi Eunhyuk, dia ingin mandi bersamamu." kata Yesung santai.

"Ck, kalian memang pasangan mesum, bicara dengan kalian membuatku pusing." Donghae memilih menyerah berbicara pada pasangan Yewook.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu berbicara dengan kami." Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook yang berada disampingnya. Dan . . .

Chup

Yesung mencium bibir mungil Ryeowook dihadapan Eunhae, dan tentu saja membuat duo Eunhae melotot tidak percaya. "Ck, tidak tahu aturan, main sosor saja." umpat Donghae.

"Ayo Hae! Kita makan di ruang tengah saja, lama-lama disini bisa bikin mataku bengkak!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae supaya mengikutinya menuju ruang tengah.

"_Hyung_! Kalian mau kemana? Aku gorengkan telur lagi." kata Ryeowook sedikit berteriak.

"Dan aku harus melihat tingkah mesum kalian? Tidak, terima kasih." sahut Donghae.

Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah sukses menggoda pasangan lead dance Super Junior. "Ayo _baby_, selesaikan makan malammu."

"_Ne hyung_, hemm . . . sebelum ke Sukira kita mampir dahulu ke _baby shop_ ya _hyung_! Aku ingin menambah perlengkapan buat _baby_ kita, aku ingin yang bergambar jerapah." rengeknya.

"Bukankah sudah punya banyak _baby_? Bahkan memberdul juga membelikan." Yesung mencoba menolak keinginan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Baby_-ku belum punya yang gambar jerapah, sangat tidak lucu jika _baby_-ku tidak memiliki aksesoris yang bergambar atau berbentuk jerapah." Ryeowook masih merajuk pada Yesung supaya Yesung mau mengantarnya ke baby shop. "Pemberian Eunhae _hyung_ bergambar ikan dan monyet, Siwon _hyung_ gambar kuda, Heechul_ hyung_ gambar kucing, ada juga gambar PSP dari Kyuhyun."

"_Arraso_! Nanti _hyung_ antar ke _baby shop_, jangan ngambek ne." Yesung akhirnya mengalah, membantah permintaan Ryeowook saat ini? Tentu saja tidak, Yesung tidak mau mendengar tangisan melengkingnya yang akan sangat susah ditenangkan.

"Bilang begitu dari tadi~" Ryeowook bukannya tersenyum, tetapi malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"YA _baby_! Jangan berpose seperti itu! Kau minta dicium ne?"

"_Andewwww_." lengkingan Ryeowook memenuhi penjuru dorm.

Sinar matahari pagi tidak mempengaruhi _namja_ mungil yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut, bahkan suaminya harus ekstra keras membangunkannya. "_Baby_~~ bangunlah! _Hyung_ berangkat dulu."

Ryeowook membuka matanya pelan-pelan, "_Hyung-ie_ sudah mau berangkat?" tanyanya seraya mengerjapkan matanya.

"_Ne_, kau tidurlah lagi, _hyung_ hanya ingin pamit padamu." sahut Yesung.

"_Anniya_." Ryeowook bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian memakai bajunya. "Aku buatkan sarapan dulu." Ryeowook mendahului Yesung keluar kamar menuju dapur kesayangannya.

Ryeowook menyiapkan sandwich dan segelas kopi susu hangat untuk suaminya. "Ini hyung sarapannya, _mianhe_ tidak sempat masak."

"Tidak apa-apa _baby~_ ini juga karena _hyung_ yang membuatmu kelelahan karena kegiatan semalam." Yesung minta maaf pada Ryeowook karena telah membuat _namja_ mungilnya kelelahan, apalgi dia sedang hamil.

"Pagi Yesung _hyung_, pagi Wook-_ie_ . . ." sapa Sungmin yang muncul dari kamar tidurnya.

"Pagi Ming _hyung_ . . .duduklah aku buatkan sarapan!" suruh Ryeowook pada Sungmin yang baru bangun.

"_Gomawo_ Wook-_ie_-ah." Kata Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Yesung. "Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini Wook-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Anniya_, aku hanya siaran Sukira saja nanti malam, kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Kau bisa menjaga Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya untuk menelan sandwich yang telah ia kunyah. "Dia demam, manager _hyung_ sudah membawanya kedokter semalam." cerita Sungmin.

"Kenapa lagi dia _hyung_?" tanya

"Salah diet katanya, jadi malah terkena radang usus." jelas Sungmin.

"Ada-ada saja Kyuhyun, _Baby_-ah, Ming, _hyung_ berangkat dulu!" pamit Yesung.

"_Ne hyung_, hati-hati. Seperti biasa bawakan aku oleh-oleh." pinta Ryeowook.

Setelah Yesung pergi, Sungmin-pun bergegas bersiap untuk melaksanakan jadwalnya. Ryeowook –pun sibuk membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun, karena kata dokter Kyuhyun harus makan bubur dahulu.

Setelah mandi, Ryeowook mengantarkan bubur buatannya pada Kyuhyun, "Kyu . . . bangunlah dulu! Kau harus makan!" Ryeowook menaruh mangkuk bubur di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun, "Bangunlah!"

"Engggg" lenguh Kyuhyun, melirik sekilas ke arah sumber suara, "Taruh saja disitu." perintah Kyuhyun, lalu menenggelamkan lagi dirinya kedalam selimut.

"_Anniya_~, kau harus makan sekarang! Apa kau tidak menghargai jerih payah ibu hamil yang telah membuatkan bubur eoh?" kata Ryeowook sedikit berteriak.

"Siapa suruh membuatkan bubur untukku!" balas Kyuhyun dengan berteriak juga.

"Itu karena aku peduli!" dengan kekuatan super Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun supaya bangun, "Duduk! Aku akan menyuapimu!" perintahnya galak, dan aura Ryeowook kali ini benar-benar terlihat mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya menurut ketika Ryeowook menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok bubur ke mulutnya, Ryeowook benar-benar mengerikan ketika hamil apalagi dengan dukungan Yesung yang selalu membelanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terkena radang usus eoh?" tanya Ryeowook, tangannya sibuk membuka obat dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Molla_, aku hanya ingin mengecilkan perutku Wook-ah, tapi malah jadi begini." sesal Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, ambil hikmahnya saja. Kau bisa lebih banyak istirahat, aku kembalikan ini dulu, nanti aku temani." Ryeowook keluar kamar Kyumin dengan membawa mangkuk kotor.

Ryeowook kembali masuk ke kamar Kyumin sambil membawa seperangkat alat untuk merajut. Ryeowook sedikit kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun bukannya istirahat malah bermain game. "Letakkan PSP-mu! Istirahatlah! Aku akan menjagamu!"

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti monster? Apa karena pengaruh kehamilanmu? Benar-benar mengerikan." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Benar! Dan kayu jangan coba-coba melawanku sekarang, arraso! Jja tidurlah, supaya cepat sembuh! Perintah Ryeowook lagi.

"Arraso – arraso, kau menang. Puas?" dengus Kyuhyun sebal. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Ryeowook, 'Aku balas nanti jika aku sudah sembuh.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha. . ." Ryeowook tertawa menang menyaksikan muka Kyuhyun yang ditekuk sebal, "Kau tidak akan bisa membalasku, apa kau tega menyakiti ibu-ibu hamil eoh?" sambung Ryeowook.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan!"

"Memang." Jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Setelah berdabat lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun-pun tertidur. Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dan menuliskan satu kalimat sakral buat suaminya. "Hyung-ie selamat bekerja, Semangat! Saranghee~~~". Send . . .

Tidak ada pernah yang menyangka Ryeowook akan menjadi se-evil ini. Apa ini sifat asli Ryeowook?

END^.^

Halooo~~~ gimana FF-nya? Makin ga jelas bukan? Typo-nya juga banyak, dimaklumi ya! Efek lama tidak menulis, jadi seperti ini. Komentarnya yaaaaa. . . . gomawooooo^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Born, [ skuel dari Pregnant]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, heechul, and all member Suju.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Summary : Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang menantikan hari kelahiran bayinya.

Warning : Mpreg, Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya. Lanjutan dari FF Pregnant, jika tidak suka cerita maupun pairnya atau tidak suka karena kena tag, langsung out saja.

"Kyaaaaaaaa . . . . Tidakkkk!"

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk, dalam mimpi itu Ryeowook melihat bayinya berkelapa Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan smirk-nya seolah-olah menantang _eomma_-nya.

"_Baby~~_ kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung yang juga ikut terbangun karena teriakan Ryeowook.

"Hah . . . aku mimpi buruk _hyung_. Bayi-ku berkepala Kyuhyun." rancau Ryeowook sambil mengusap perut buncitnya.

Usia kandungan Ryeowook telah memasuki masa-masa melahirkan, hanya perlu menghitung hari saja bayi Yewook akan terlahir didunia.

"_Aigoo~~_ itu hanya mimpi sayang, ah mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini kau sering mem_bully_ Kyuhyun jadi Kyuhyun ingin balas dendam melalui mimpi." analisis Yesung asal.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit ragu, "Apa bisa begitu _hyung_?" tanyanya pada Yesung dengan sedikit ragu.

"Mungkin saja _baby_, ingat Kyuhyun sekarang bahkan tidak membalas jika _baby_ mem_bully_-nya itu karena _baby_ lagi hamil, jadi ia mendatangi _baby_ lewat mimpi." ucap Yesung semakin asal.

Srett

Ryeowook menyibakkan selimutnya, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, namun sebelum kakinya menyentuh lantai Yesung sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. "_Baby_ mau kemana eoh?" tanya Yesung.

"Mau membangunkan Kyuhyun!" ujar Ryeowook dengan sedikit emosi karena terpancing perkataan Yesung tadi. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya karena sudah mengganggu tidurku."

"_Baby_, besok saja ya bikin perhitungan dengan Kyu, sekarang _baby_ tidur lagi saja. Sini pegang tangan _hyung_ supaya tidak mimpi buruk lagi." Yesung melarang Ryeowook untuk menemuinya saat ini, bisa gawat jika Ryeowook tiba-tiba membangunkan Kyuhyun, perang dunia keempat bisa meletus.

"Tapi _hyung_. . . ."

"Sttt . . . sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian, itu hanya mimpi tidak akan terjadi seperti itu." jelas Yesung, menyesal juga telah mengatakan jika Kyuhyun ingin balas dendam lewat mimpi. Ryeowooknya berubah sangat sensitif sekali ketika hamil, atau Ryeowook-nya yang terlalu polos saja sehingga mudah termakan omongan ngelantur Yesung.

Yesung menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya, "Sini _hyung_ peluk saja." Yesung membantu Ryeowook agar berbaring dengan nyaman, lalu dia berbaring menyamping menghadap Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan, mengapa melarangku pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun." ocehnya masih tidak terima.

"Bukannya _hyung_ melarang _baby_, tapi ini sudah sangat malam untuk membuat kegaduhan di dorm. _Hyung_ tidak mau mengganggu istirahat yang lainnya." dengan sabar Yesung memberikan pengertian kepada istrinya.

Yesung mengusap-usap perut Ryeowook, seraya melantunkan lagu-lagu pengantar tidur dengan suara merdunya, supaya Ryeowook bisa lebih rilek sehingga dapat dengan segera memejamkan matanya. Ternyata benar, suara Yesung menjadi obat yang sangat ampuh untuk membuat Ryeowook tertidur dengan cepat, belum selesai satu lagu dinyayikan Yesung Ryeowook sudah terbawa kealam mimpi.

Yesung menatap penuh bahagia pada _namja_ mungil yang telah menjadi istrinya tersebut. Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook pelan, 'Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiankan bagi _hyung_ selain bersamamu dan melihatmu bahagia,' inner Yesung. Setelah menyelimuti Ryeowook, Yesung segera menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Ryeowook bangun kesiangan, Yesung sudah berangkat menjalankan aktivitasnya tanpa membangunkan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu. Setelah kehamilannya menginjak usia delapan bulan Ryeowook tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan, hanya menjadi DJ sukira dan MC SICS saja. Dan setelah memasuki masa-masa melahirkan Ryeowook mengambil cuti dari semua pekerjaan. Ia tidak ingin ketika ia tengah berada dalam suatu acara tiba-tiba ia ingin melahirkan, meskipun sudah beberapa orang luar mengetahui kehamilan Ryeowook, namun pasangan Yewook tidak ingin mempublikasikan kehamilannya.

"_Aigoo~~ _sepi sekali, apa semuanya punya jadwal?" Ryeowook berjalan menuju kulkas tempat ditempelnya semua jadwal para member.

"Ah . . . mengapa hanya Kyu dan Heechul _hyung_ saja yang tidak ada acara?" tanyanya dalam hati, Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan, kedua tangannya memegang cangkir yang berisi susu hangat. "Oia, aku-kan ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Kyu? Tapi . . .aku rasa itu tidak perlu, lebih baik aku membuat susu saja." Monolognya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Kyuhyun karena telah mengganggunya tadi malam meskipun hanya lewat mimpi.

"Kau baru bangun?" tanya Heechul yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook.

"_Hyung _. . . bikin kaget saja, iya gara-gara semalam mimpi buruk aku jadi kesiangan, dan tidak mengantar Yesung hyung berangkat." sesalnya.

"Memang seberapa buruk mimpimu eoh?" Heechul penasaran dengan mimpi _eternal magnae_-nya.

"Sangat buruk _hyung_, aku mimpi aku melahirkan bayiku, dan kau tahu _hyung_? Wajah bayiku adalah wajahnya Kyuhyun, komplit dengan seringai andalannya." cerita Ryeowook

"Hahahahahahaha . . . ." tawa Heechul meledak mendengar cerita Ryeowook. "Kau ada-ada saja Wook-_ie_, hahahahahaha." Heechul masih tertawa, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Kenapa kau malah menertawakanku? _Hyung_ jahat, bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi? Aku tidak mau, huweeee . . . _hyung ottokhe_?" rengek Ryeowook kemudian.

"_Aigooo~~~ _itu tidak akan terjadi Wook-_ie_, kecuali dia anaknya Kyuhyun." terang Heechul.

"_Andew_, ini anaknya Yesung_ hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu, kemungkinan besar anakmu mirip Yesung atau kamu." balas Heechul sabar. Bagi Heechul lebih sulit menghadapi Ryeowook daripada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook sensitif dan juga polos walaupun kadang juga sangat usil. "Sudahlah hyung mau buatsarapan, apa kau mau?" Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar tawaran Heechul.

"Tapi aku akan menularkan ke-_evil_an-ku pada anakmu Wook-_ie_!" sambung Kyuhyun yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Heechul dan Ryeowook.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menularkan _evil_-mu pada anakku, aku akan menyingkirkannya darimu." tolak Ryeowook, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika di dorm ada dua _evil_?

"Hey _baby_ apa kabarmu? Kyu _hyung_ sudah tidak sabar menunggumu lahir, aku akan menjadikanmu Kyu-_line_, dan kita _bully_ semua orang yang ada didorm. . . hahahaha" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap perut Ryeowook, sementara Heechul hanya memandang dari dapur sambil menyiapkan roti bakar untuk sarapan.

"YA! Jangan pegang-pegang perutku!" Ryeowook menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari atas perutnya. "Cuci mukamu! Ck, beraninya menyentuh _baby_-ku tanpa mencuci muka." kemudian Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun supaya menjauhinya.

"Kau juga belum mandi-kan?" bukan Kyuhyun jika menyerah begitu saja, Kyuhyun terus saja mendekati Ryeowook dan berusaha mengusap perut Ryeowook hingga Heechul menghentikannya.

"YA! Bisakah kalian diam? Didorm hanya ada kita bertiga, mengapa seperti ada sepuluh orang?" seru Heechul, "Kyu! Cuci muka! Dan segera sarapan, jangan mengganggu Wook-ie terus!" perintah sang Cinderella.

Heechul berjalan mendekati meja makan dengan membawa nampan yang berisi roti bakar untuk sarapan mereka bertiga. Ketika sedang menikmati roti bakar buatan Heechul, Ryeowook merasakan perutnya sakit. Ryeowook meletakkan garpu ditangannya lalu memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"_Hyung_ . . . perutku sakit, agrht." rintih Ryeowook. "Hyung . . . Kyu . . ." rintih Ryeowook lagi.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun berubah panik, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menolong Ryeowook. "Apa kau akan melahirkan Wook-ie?" Heechul bertanya, sambil mengusap perut Ryeowook.

"_Molla hyung_, HBL-ku masih lima hari lagi. Arghtt, sakit. . ." jawab Ryeowook ditengah-tengah rintihannya, peluh sudah membanjiri mukanya.

"_Hyung_, kita bawa Wook-_ie_ ke Rumah Sakit!" usul Kyuhyun ditengah kepanikannya, "Mungkin ia sudah mau melahirkan."

Heechul membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, "Sebentar _hyung _ambil kunci mobil dulu,"

"Tahan sebentar Wook-_ie_, kami akan mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Kyu-_sister_-nya.

"Sakit Kyu . . . hiks." Ryeowook mulai terisak merasakan sakit diperutnya.

"Wook-_ie_! Ini air apa?" teriak Kyuhyun semakin panik melihat Ryeowook mengeluarkan air dari area pribadinya, "Heechul _hyung_! _Palli_!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Heechul berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, "_Palli_ kita ke Rumah Sakit." Heechul membantu Ryeowook berdiri, lalu merangkulnya erat.

"Aku ambil ponsel dulu _hyung_." Kyuhyun melesat kekamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel supaya ia bisa menghubungi memberdul nanti.

Tanpa berganti baju Heechul dan Kyuhyun mengantar Ryeowook ke Rumah Sakit, mereka bertiga masih sama-sama menggunakan celana pendek. Bahkan celana Ryeowook sudah terlihat basah, terkena air ketuban.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Rumah Sakit, Ryeowook segera dimasukkan ke ruang operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya karena Ryeowook tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal.

"Wook-_ie_ harus kuat ne, _hyung_ akan telpon Yesung." Heechul memegang tangan Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkannya sebelum operasi dilakukan.

Chup

Heechul mengecup kening Ryeowook, memberikan kekuatan supaya dia takut menghadapi operasi. "Berdoalah," pesan Heechul sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang operasi untuk menemani Kyuhyun yang menunggunya diluar ruangan.

"_Hyung~_" panggil Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau sudah telpon Yesung?" tanya Heechul sambil mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi.

"Sudah _hyung_, aku juga sudah menelpon memberdul sekalian aku suruh mereka membawakan baju ganti untuk kita." jawab Kyuhyun, ia baru sadar bahwa hanya menggunakan celana selutut yang biasa digunakan untuk tidur serta kaos oblong putih, begitu juga dengan Heechul.

"Penampilan kita benar-benar menyedihkan." gumam Heechul, bagaimana bisa peduli dengan penampilan ditengah kepanikan yang melanda mereka.

Yesung datang pertama kali ke Rumah Sakit, Yesung berhenti di depan ruang operasi, membungkukkan badannya, kedua tangannya memegang lutut seraya menetralkan nafasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?" tanyaYesung setelah sedikit tenang, "_Gomawo~_" lanjutnya.

"Dokter sedang mengoperasinya sekarang, berdoalah!" perintah Heechul. "Kau tahu paniknya kami saat mendengar Ryeowook mengeluh sakit bahkan air ketubannya sudah pecah."

"_Mianhe_ jadi merepotkan _hyung_ dan Kyu . . . _gomawo ne._" ucap Yesung lagi.

"Iya _hyung_ sama-sama, padahal aku sama Wook-_ie_ baru saja bercanda, sarapan, dan selanjutnya kami membawanya kesini." jelas Kyuhyun.

Operasi akhirnya selesai, dokter keluar ruangan dan langsung disambut oleh berbagai pertanyaan dari yesung dan juga member yang sudah datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan bayiku dokter?" tanya Yesung tidak sabar.

"Selamat, istri anda melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan istri anda juga dalam keadaan sehat, kalian bisa menemuianya setelah ia dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan."

"Syukurlah, bisakah saya melihat bayinya dokter?" pinta Yesung.

"Bayi anda sedang dibersihkan, tunggulah sebentar." sang dokter kembali masuk ruangan operasi setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"_Hyung_ selamat, kau sudah menjadi _appa_." Yesung diserbu pelukan dari dongsaengdulnya yang ikut menunggu kelahiran bayinya, raut wajah mereka sudah berubah ceria saat mendengar bayi Yewook telah lahir denga selamat begitu juga dengan eommanya.

"Terima kasih," hanya itu yang dapat Yesung katakan sambil berlinang air mata.

"Selamat ya Jongwoon, aku iri padamu." giliran heechul berbicara kemudian memeluk Yesung disusul Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"_Gomawo_ . . . terima kasih untuk kalian semua karena telah membantuku menjaga Ryeowook dan juga bayiku." Yesung mengusap airmatanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Kangin merangkul pundak Yesung, "Bukankah kita semua keluarga, jadi sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk saling menjaga dan melindungi satu sama lain. Bukan begitu Teuk _hyung_?"

Krekk

Pintu ruangan operasi terbuka, menampakkan beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang yang berisi Ryeowook yang terbaring diatasnya. Ryeowook dalam kondisi sadar, senyumnya merekah dibibirnya.

Yesung langsung menyambar tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya erat, dikecupnya kening Ryeowook. "_Gomawo baby~ saranghe_."

"Apakah tuan ingin menggendong bayi anda?" tanya perawat yang berada disamping ranjang Ryeowook.

Yesung melepaskan genggamannya pada Ryeowook lalu meraih bayi yang disodorkan perawat kepadanya, "Ne saya akan menggendongnya." Yesung membawa bayi mungilnya kedalam pelukannya seraya menghujaninya dengan ciuman sayang.

Semua member menyalami Ryeowook setelah sampai diruang perawatan, Ryeowook terlihat sangat bahagia sekali, sakit bekas operasi tidak dirasakannya. Ia begitu bahagia telah dikarunia anak yang sehat dan tampan.

"Heechul _hyung_, Kyu . . . _gomawo ne_." Ryeowook berterimakasih kepada keduanya karena telah membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, "Ternyata anakku tidak sepertimu Kyu. Kekekeke." ucap Ryeowook sambil terkekeh.

"Jelas saja bukan sepertiku, karena dia bukan anakku." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Yesung, "Tapi . . . wajah anakmu tidak ada satupun yang mirip denganmu Wook-_ie_." mata Kyuhyun masih meneliti dengan detail wajah bayi Yewook.

"Benarkah?" sahut Euhae bersamaan, lalu mengikuti kegiatan Kyuhyun mengamati wajah bayi Yewook.

"Wah benar Wook-_ie_, tidak ada yang mirip denganmu, semuanya mirip dengan Yesung _hyung_." komentar Donghae disambut tawa semua member.

"_Hyung_~ kemarikan _baby_~ aku ingin melihatnya lebih jelas lagi." pinta Ryeowook yang langsung disetujui oleh Yesung.

Yesung meletakkan _baby_-nya disamping Ryeowook dengan hati-hati, "Tidur disamping _eomma ne baby_."

Ryeowook mengecupi kepala _baby_-nya meskipun agak sedikit kesulitan karena harus menahan jahitan diperutnya, ia terus memandangi bayinya. Dan . . . "_Hyung-ie_! Kenapa kau serakah sekali? tidak menyisakan bagian dariku diwajah _baby_?" protesnya dan spontan mengundang tawa seluruh member.

Kini ruangan rawat inap Ryeowook sangat ramai oleh celotehan-celotehan para member, masih ada yang menggoda Ryeowook karena wajah _baby_-nya tidak ada yang mirip dengan Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali terharu melihat drama kehidupan dihadapannya, betapa banyak kebahagian yang ia raih sekarang. Istri yang baik, anak yang tampan, member_dul_ yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi, orang tua yang sayang kepadanya, apa lagi yang kurang?

End/Tbc?

Hallo semua~~ aku bawa squel dari FF Pregnant seperti yang kalian minta. Mianhe jika ceritanya gaje dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Maaf juga untuk typonya. Komentarnya yaa! Gomawooo~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Baby, [ skuel dari Baby Born]

By : Kimyhoney

Rated : T

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, heechul, and all member Suju.

Genre : Romance, Humour, Family.

Summary : Baby dari pasangan Yewook hadir ditengah-tengah dorm yang ramai.

Warning : Mpreg, Typo bertebaran, Gaje dan sebagianya. Lanjutan dari FF Baby Born, jika tidak suka cerita maupun pairnya atau tidak suka karena kena tag, langsung out saja.

Pesta dibuat untuk menyambut kedatangan bayi dari pasangan Ye-Wook. Hari ini Ryeowook sudah diijinkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit, bersama dengan anaknya ia akan kembali ke Dorm.

Ryeowook berjalan didampingi oleh _eomma_ Kim, sedangkan _baby_ Jongryeo berada dalam dekapan Yesung, _appa_-nya.

Kedatangan keluarga kecil Yesung disambut gembira oleh seisi Dorm, Dorm yang sudah ramai dan kacau sekarang ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang bayi mungil anak Ye-Wook, dan bisa dipastikan akan menambah suasana makin gembira dan kacau dalam waktu yang sama.

**Y&amp;R**

Dua minggu Jong-_ie baby_ menjadi penghuni Dorm, dan Ryeowook sudah menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa meskipun jadwalnya dikurangi. Sementara Yesung masih menjalankan kewajibannya mengabdi pada masyarakat Korea Selatan.

_Baby _Jong-_ie_ menambah keramaian dorm yang sudah ramai dengan tangisannya, apalagi jika sang _eomma_ atau _appa_ terlambat membuatkannya susu.

"Kyu . . . tolong pegang Jong-_ie_ sebentar, aku mau membuatkannya susu." Ryeowook menaruh Jong-_ie_ dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain game.

"Ya! Wook-_ie_! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Aku sedang bermain game." protes Kyuhyun sambil memegang Jong-_ie_ yang sedang menangis.

"Bagus, kau bisa mengajarkannya bermain game supaya _baby_ Jong-_ie_ diam." komentar Ryeowook dari dapur.

Kyuhyun meletakkan game-nya dan berkonsentrasi menggendong _baby_ Jong-_ie_, dan mengajaknya berbicara meski yang terdengar hanya suara Kyuhyun saja. _Baby_ Jong-_ie_ sudah mengambil hati semua member Super Junior, mereka dengan senang hati menjaga _baby_ Jong-_ie_ ketika Yesung dan Ryeowoo sedang sibuk, bahkan terkadang mereka dengan senang hati membawa _baby_ Jong-_ie_ ke kamarnya.

"_Baby mommy_ pintar, bermain dengan Kyu _daddy_ eoh?" Ryeowook meraih tubuh mungil _baby_-nya dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya kemudian menyodorkan botol susu ke dalam mulut _baby_ Jong-_ie_.

Ryeowook hari ini bebas dari jadwal, ia sangat senang karena bisa mengasuh _baby_ Jong-_ie_ seharian penuh. Para member-pun banyak yang bebas jadwal, mereka lebih memilih bercengkrama di ruang tengah.

Ryeowook tengah memasak makan siang untuk para member dibantu Sungmin, _baby_ Jong-_ie_ sedang tidur dikamarnya. Di tengah kesibukan memasak, _baby_ Jong-_ie_ tarbangun dan menangis sangat keras, mungkin _baby_ Jong-_ie_ terkejut karena suara tawa ysng ditimbulkan oleh member yang sedang bercanda.

Semua member ribut, saling menyalahkan karena telah membangunkan _baby_ Jong-_ie_, namun akhirnya Leeteuk berjalan kearah kamar Yewook untuk mengambil _baby_ Jong-_ie_ dan menggendongnya supaya berhenti menangis.

Leeteuk membawa _baby_ Jong-_ie_ ke ruang tengah dan menidurkannya di tengah-tengah para member. Semuanya berusaha menghibur _baby_ Jong-_ie_ supaya tertawa, dan berhasil.

Shindong beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu untuk si _baby_, semuanya begitu sayang dan perhatian kepada _baby_ Jong-_ie_ sehingga meringankan sedikit beban Yesung dan Ryeowook dalam mengasuh anaknya.

"Biar aku saja _hyung_ yang buat susu untuk _baby_." Ryeowook mengambil botol susu yang ada di dapur saat Shindong ke dapur untuk membuat susu. "Ini _hyung_ susunya, _gomawo_." Ryeowook menyerahkan sebotol susu kepada Shindong.

Shindong segera menngendong _baby_ Jong-_ie_ dan segera menempelkan ujung dot ke mulut _baby_ Jong-_ie_. Dalam dekapan Shindong _baby_ Jong-_ie_ kembali tertidur seraya menyedot susu dari batolnya.

"Jong-_ie_ merasakan tidur di kasur saat di gendong Dong-dong _hyung_." komentar Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin tidur dipelukanku juga Kyu?" tanya Shindong.

"_Anniya_." Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, "Aku bisa gepeng nanti, aku yakin jika Jong-_ie_ tahu siapa yang menggendongnya pasti dia tidak akan mau."

"Itu beda _babo_!" Donghae berkomentar, "Kalau yang tidur disamping Shindong _hyung_ itu kamu pasti gepeng karena kau selalu menendang teman tidurmu." serang Donghae telak.

"Hahaha . . . siapa suruh tidur denganku." balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Makan siang sudah siaaappp!" suara cempreng dari dapur menghentikan acara 'ribut bersama' diruang tengah.

Member_dul_ berebut menuju ruang makan kecuali Shindong, karena ada _baby_ Jong-_ie_ dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook meraih _baby_ Jong-_ie_ yang berada dalam gendongan Shindong.

"Kau sangat suka digendong _teddy bear_ _daddy_ hemm?" tanya Ryeowook pada bayi mungilnya yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya, "Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan ditinggal _teddy bear daddy, teddy bear daddy_ mau pergi wamil _baby,_ hiks."

"Ya! Wook-_ie_! Kau sudah jadi _mommy,_ hilangkan cengengmu itu!" perintah Kangin, "Kau makan belum?" tanya Kangin kemudian.

"_Hyung _makanlah dahulu, aku makan setelah kalian selesai makan. Aku sudah menyisihkan untukku." jawab Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengambil gendongan bayi lalu menggendong anaknya kemudian, sambil memegang botol susu yang ia susukan pada _baby_ Jong-_ie_, Ryeowook melantunkan lagu-lagu ballad milik suaminya supaya anaknya lekas terlelap.

Belum habis susu dalam botol, _baby _Jong-_ie_ sudah tertidur pulas dalam gendongan sang _eomma_. Ryeowook menunggu _baby_ Jong-_ie_ benar-benar terlelap sebelum menaruhnya di kasur supaya tidak terbangun.

**Y&amp;R**

"Donghae _hyung_~ bisakah aku titip _baby_ Jong-_ie_ sebentar? Aku mau membeli beberapa kebutuhannya." tanya Ryeowook pada Donghae yang _free_ siang ini.

"Tentu bisa, kau tidurkan _baby_ Jong-_ie_ dikamarku saja, tapi jangan lupa kau buatkan susu dulu siapa tahu dia terbangun sebelum kau pulang." pinta Donghae setelah menyanggupi permintaan Ryeowook.

"Itu pasti, aku tidak akan lama, hanya ke supermarket dekat dorm saja. _Gomawo hyung_." seru Ryeowook riang.

Ryeowook menidurkan anaknya dengan pelan-pelan di tempat tidur Donghae, setelah itu Ryeowook segera memakan makan siangnya yang belum ia sentuh kemudian pergi ke Supermarket untuk belanja keperluan _baby_ Jong-_ie_ dan juga kebutuhan dorm yang sudah habis.

"Hae _hyung_ aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Ryeowook seraya memakai sepatunya.

"_Ne_, kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Donghae yang masih berada di ruang tengah menyaksikan siaran televisi.

"Aku diantar Kangin _hyung_." seru Ryeowook sekali lagi.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook dan Kangin serta member_dul_ yang lain, dorm kembali menjadi sunyi hanya Donghae dan si _baby_ yang tertidur pulas. Donghae merengtangkan tubuhnya untuk meluruskan otot-otontya yang sedikit pegal.

"Aish sepi sekali, jadi mengantuk. Kenapa Eunhyuk harus ada jadwal ketika aku kosong?" keluhnya. "Lebih baik aku menemani _baby_ Jong-_ie_ tidur." Donghae meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya sepelan mungkin disamping _baby_ Jong-_ie_ dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Dorm masih keadaan sepi ketika Ryeowook pulang dari supermarket, setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan, Ryeowook bergegas ke kamar yang dihuni Donghae untuk memastikan apa anaknya masih tidur atau sudah bangun.

Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumannya saat melihat Donghae terlelap disamping _baby_-nya. Tidak berniat membangunkan keduanya, Ryeowook memilih kembali ke meja makan dimana ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya.

Ryeowook menata barang belanjaannya sedemikian rupa supaya mudah mencarinya ketika membutuhkan. Ryeowook kemudian mengambil keranjang pakaian kotor yang berisi pakaian _bayi_. Selagi _baby_-nya tidur, Ryeowook tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, terutama yang berurusan dengan _baby_-nya.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas melihat pekerjaannya sudah selesai, mencuci baju _baby_-nya sudah, menyetrika baju _baby_ sudah, baju ganti untuk Yesung juga sudah disiapkan oleh Ryeowook, sekedar jaga-jaga saja, kalau Yesung pulang ia tengah sibuk dengan _baby_-nya.

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tengah, sambil menunggu _baby_-nya bangun. Ryeowook akhirnya tertidur di sofa mungkin karena efek lelah dan seringnya bergadang dimalam hari karena _baby_-nya menangis minta susu atau harus mengganti popoknya.

Suara tangis membangunkan Ryeowook dari tidur singkatnya, Ryeowook langsung berlari mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ia menemukan Donghae sedang menimang-nimang anaknya supaya diam.

"Kau kenapa _baby_?" Donghae menyerahkan _baby_ Jong-_ie_ pada _mommy_-nya yang sudah berada disampingnya. "Kenapa _hyung_ tidak membangunkan aku tadi?" tanya Ryeowook pada _hyung-_nya.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu Wook, _baby_ sudah minum susunya sampai habis kenapa masih menangis ya?" sahut Donghae.

Ryeowook menidurkan _baby_-nya di sofa, "Mungkin dia buang air besar _hyung_." Dengan cekatan Ryeowook membuka celana dan diapers Jong-_ie_. "Hemm pantes banyak gini, makanya dia tidak nyaman." tutur Ryeowook saat melihat diapers Jong-_ie_.

"Ternyata kau 'pup' _baby_ . . ._aigoo~~_ banyak sekali." canda Ryeowook pada _baby_-nya. "Sebaiknya mandi sekalian _baby_."

Setelah membersihkan pantat Jong-_ie_, Ryeowook memandikannya dibantu Donghae. Donghae menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jong-_ie_ mandi dan mengambilkan pakaian yang akan digunakan Jong-_ie_, Donghae memilihkan baju berwarna krem berpadu dengan warna coklat bergambar monyet yang ia beli kemarin lalu serta kaus kaki berhias kepala monyet yang sangat lucu.

"Kau membelikan baju buat _baby_ lagi _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook begitu selesai memandikan Jong-_ie_ dan melihat Donghae mengeluarkan baju bayi dari dalam goodie bag yang dibawanya.

"Iya, kemarin _hyung_ ada pemotretan di mall, lalu _hyung_ melihat baju ini." Donghae menunjukkan baju yang dibawanya kepada Ryeowook.

Mata Ryeowook berbinar melihat baju bayi yang dibawa Donghae, "Wah lucu sekali, kenapa monyet _hyung_? Bukan ikan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Karena ini mengingatkanku pada Hyukjae." balas Donghae di sambut tawa dari Ryeowook.

"Hahahahaha. . . benar kau _hyung_, mirip dengan Eunhyuk _hyung. Baby_ . . . lihatlah Hae _daddy_ membelikanmu baju baru lagi, kali ini bertema monyet, kau pasti lucu sekali memakainya." Ryeowook meletakkan bayinya di tas tempat tidurnya, lalu mengoleskan krim khusus bayi pada tubuh Jong-_ie_, dan memakaikan bayi-nya baju dari Donghae.

"_Aigoo~~~ _lucu sekali~~~ anak Hae _daddy~~_" Donghae mencium kedua pipi gembul Jong-_ie_ setelah diusabkan bedak oleh Ryeowook, kemudian mengambil _iphone_-nya dan mengambil gambar bayi mungil tersebut. "Aku bawa keruang tengah ya? Sambil menunggu telpon dari Hyukjae."

Ryeowook bergegas mandi mumpung _baby_-nya sedang bersama Donghae, sangat membantunya jika ada member yang tidak ada jadwal seperti Donghae hari ini.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae yang sedang memangku _baby_-nya, "Hae _hyung_. . . apa tidak ingin mandi?"

"Iya sebentar lagi, kau didorm sendirian tidak apakan? Aku akan menjemput Hyukjae."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, bukankah sudah biasa aku sendirian didorm, lagi pula ada _baby_ yang menemaniku sekarang, _hyung_ lekaslah mandi lalu berangkat sebelum Hyuk-_ie hyung_ menelponmu." usul Ryeowook seraya meraih _baby_ Jong-_ie_ dari pangkuan Donghae. "Sebentar lagi Yesung _hyung_ pulang."

Setelah Donghae pergi, tinggalah Ryeowook di dorm bersama _baby_ Jong-_ie_. Ryeowook sibuk mengajak _baby_-nya berbicara meskipun belum bisa bicara. Karena terlalu asyik hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan suaminya, Yesung.

"Kalian asyik sekali, sampai _daddy_ pulang tidak disambut." ucap Yesung mengagetkan Ryeowook.

"Ah . . _hyung_ kau membuatku terkejut, hehehe. . . _mianhe hyung_ kami terlalu asyik bercanda, sehingga tidak menyambut kepulanganmu." balas Ryeowook seraya mengecup pipi Yesung.

"Apa kabar_ baby daddy_ hari ini hemm?" Yesung meraih Jong-_ie_ dari gendongan Ryeowook dan membawanya dalam pelukannya, "_Daddy_ sangat merindukanmu _baby_," Yesung menciumi kedua pipi gembul _baby_ Jong-_ie_ secara bergantian.

Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku siapkan air panas untuk _hyung_, jaga _baby ne_!" perintah Ryeowook pada suaminya.

Chu~~

Ryeowook mengecup sekilas bibir suaminya sebelum meninggalkannya untuk menyiapkan keperluan mandi suaminya, "_Hyung_! Air panasnya sudah siap!" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam kamar mandi. "_Baby_ ditidurkan saja di box _hyung_, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

Yesung meletakkan _baby_ Jong-_ie_ kedalam box bayi yang berada diruang tengah, selanjutnya menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya. Lagipula Yesung juga tidak ingin istrinya ngomel karena tidak segera mandi. Bagi Yesung omelan Ryeowook merupakan polusi suara yang wajib dihindari, karena menyebabkan sakit kepala.

"_Baby~~ daddy_ mandi dulu ne?"

Chu~

Yesung mengecup kening dan kedua pipi gembul _baby_ Jong-_ie_ sebelum meninggalkannya untuk mandi. Yesung melangkah menuju tempat istrinya berdiri, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri.

Chup

Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook dari belakang, "_Hyung_ sangat merindukanmu _baby~~_"

Chup

"YA _hyung_! Bukanya aku menyuruhmu mandi? Kenapa malah menciumku?" tanya Ryeowook kesal, karena kegiatan menyiapkan makanan untuk Yesung sedikit terganggu.

"_Hyung_ tahu . . . tapi menciummu adalah hal yang tidak boleh terlewatkan begitu saja, apalagi setelah bekerja seharian." Yesung mengungkapkan alasannya mencium Ryeowook.

"Iya aku tahu _hyung_ sayang~~ tapi mandilah dahulu, kau sangat bau." kilah Ryeowook. "Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama, kalau soal cium-mencium sebaiknya kita lakukan setelah aku siaran nanti." usul Ryeowook sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Yesung mengangguk, "Kau mulai genit ya? Baiklah jika itu maumu _baby~_ aku akan memanjakanmu nanti malam." Yesung menuruti perintah Ryeowook untuk mandi.

**Y&amp;R**

Yesung dan Ryeowook telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya berdua, memberdul belum kembali ke dorm. Yesung dan Ryeowook kini berada diruang tengah bersama _baby_ Jong-_ie_ dipangkuan Yesung.

"_Baby_~ apakah nanti ada siaran?" tanya Yesung untuk memastikan.

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung, "Iya _hyung_, tadi aku-kan sudah bilang. Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi jika nanti member_dul_ belum ada yang pulang, _hyung_ tidak bisa mengantarmu. Tidak ada yang menjaga _baby_ di dorm."

"Nanti aku berangkat bersama manager _hyung_ saja." kata Ryeowook.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau berhenti sementara waktu dari Sukira sayang? Setidaknya sampai _baby_ berumur beberapa bulan, sehingga bisa diajak keluar." ucap Yesung sedikit pelan, takut Ryeowook tersinggung karena Yesung tahu jika Ryeowook sangat menyukai perannya menjadi DJ.

Ryeowook tampak memikirkan kata-kata Yesung, "Hemm, baiklah kalau itu yang terbaik _hyung_, aku sebenarnya juga tidak tega meninggalkan _baby_. Aku juga tidak enak jika harus menitipkan _baby_ pada member_dul_ saat _hyung_ mengantar atau menjemputku siaran, mereka pasti lelah setelah beraktifitas seharian." Ryeowook mengemukan alasan mengapa ia setuju dengan usulan Yesung untuk vakum sementara dari Sukira.

Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook, "_Hyung_ mencintaimu sayang, beruntung _hyung_ memilikimu, kau sangat perhatian dan penyayang." ungkap Yesung.

Ryeowook menyamankan posisinya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Yesung, sehingga dengan leluasa tangan Yesung yang kiri Yesung memeluk tubuhnya sementara tangan kanannya menopang _baby_ Jong-_ie_.

"Kalau seperti ini enggan rasanya untuk beranjak, ingin selalu bersama kalian." curhat Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali mengecup kepala Ryeowook, "Tapi hidup itu penuh pilihan sayang, kau sudah memilih untuk menjadi bagian dari Super Junior, oleh karena itu kau harus menanggung konsekuensinya." tutur bijak Yesung.

"_Ne hyung_, aku paham. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu sebagai pendamping hidupku."

Chup

Kini Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung. Yesung menyambutnya dengan antusias, lumatan demi lumatan mereka ciptakan sebagai ungkapan rasa cintanya.

"Enghh~~" desah Ryeowook saat ciuman Yesung semakin dalam.

"Ekhem." suara deheman sang _Leader_ menghentikan kegiatan Yewook. "Kalian tidak malu ya berciuman di hadapan _baby_ kalian?"

"Ck kau menganggu saja _hyung_, lagi pula _baby_ juga belum paham." dumel Yesung.

Pletak

Leeteuk menggeplak kepala Yesung yang ada didepannya, "Dasar mesum, aku heran bagaimana bisa Ryeowook tergila-gila padamu?"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar perdebatan Yesung dan Leeteuk, Ryeowook sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada Yesung.

"Wook-ah! Kau tidak ada siaran?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ada _hyung_, nanti nunggu manajer _hyung_ menjemputku." jawab Ryeowook.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Yesung kemudian. "YA! Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkan istrimu? Mau lari dari tanggung jawab eoh?" tuduh Leeteuk

"Bukan begitu _hyung_, karena kami pikir tidak ada member di dorm, jadi kami putuskan aku di dorm menjaga _baby_, sementara Ryeowook biarlah dijemput manager _hyung_." balas Yesung.

"Kau antar Ryeowook saja, biar aku dan Kangin nanti yang menjaga _baby_ Jong-_ie_, tunggui istrimu hingga siaran selesai." perintah Leeteuk yang langsung dibalas anggukan penuh semangat dari Yesung.

"_Gomawo hyung_, sayang . . telpon manager _hyung _supaya tidak menjemputmu." Yesung gantian memberikan perintah kepada Ryeowook.

"Baik _hyung, gomawo _Teuk _hyung_ akan kusiapkan keperluan _baby_ supaya _hyung_ tidak terlalu repot." Ryeowook segera bergegas menyiapkan segala keperluan _baby_-nya sebelum ia tinggalkan untuk siaran. Tidak lupa ia menelpon manager _hyung_ terlebih dahulu.

**Y&amp;R**

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya didepan gedung KBS, setelah Ryeowook turun dari mobilnya ia mencari tempat untuk memarkirkan mobilnya lalu menyusul Ryeowook ke dalam.

Yesung menunggu Ryeowook diluar studio sambil memainkan ponselnya, lelah dengan bermain ponsel, Yesung memilih memejamkan matanya.

"_Hyung~~_" Ryeowook mengguncang pelan lengan Yesung supaya bangun. "Ayo pulang. Aku sudah selesai." lirih Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung membuka matanya.

"Ah _mianhe_,_ hyung_ ketiduran." balasnya seraya mengucek matanya yang terasa lengket.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf _hyung, hyung_ pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja." ujar Ryeowook seraya membereskan bawaannya, kemudian pamit kepada staff dan pulang bersama Yesung.

"_Baby . . ._ kita belikan oleh-oleh dahulu buat memberdul." Yesung menepikan mobilnya disamping penjual ubi bakar keliling.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ tunggu di mobil saja biar aku saja yang membelinya."Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar usul Ryeowook, seraya menerima beberapa lembar uang dari Yesung.

Yesung dan Ryeowook memasuki dorm dengan langkah pelan takut mengganggu member lain yang tengah istirahat. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur, Ryeowook beranjak menuju kamar Leeteuk untuk mengambil _baby _Jong-_ie_. Namun Ryeowook kembali menuju kamarnya tanpa _baby _Jong-_ie_ digendongannya.

"Lho . . ._baby_ mana sayang?" tanya Yesung yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak tega mengambil _baby _Jong-_ie_ dari pelukan Teuk _hyung_, takut menganggu tidur mereka, biarlah begitu saja, nanti kalau _baby _Jong-_ie_ menangis baru aku kesana." Ryeowook ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yesung.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau segera tidur, kau pasti sangat lelah." perintah Yesung.

Ryeowook bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil posisi duduk diatas perut Yesung, tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kancing piyama suaminya satu persatu. YA! _Baby_ apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yesung kaget, pasalnya Ryeowook jarang memulai terlebih dahulu, biasanya Yesung yang memintanya jika ingin bercinta.

"Aku hanya ingin melayani suamiku, bukankah jika suami capek bekerja obatnya adalah servis memuaskan dari istrinya?" goda Ryeowook, kedua tangannya mulai gentanyangan di dada Yesung.

"Apa kau tidak capek sayang?" tanya Yesung.

"Secapek apapun bukankah aku tetap tidak bisa menolak akan kewajibanku terhadap suami hemm? Bukankah tadi aku juga sudah berjanji padamu _hyung_? Anggap saja ini hadiah dari istri tercinta. _Let's play hyung_ . . nggghhh.." desah Ryeowook diakhir kalimat.

"Nde . . .mendesahlah _baby_! Sebut nama _hyung_ dalam desahanmu!" bisik Yesung disamping telinga Ryeowook. Dan permainanpun dimulai.

"Hyunggghhhh~~~."

END/TBC?

Hohohohoh . . . . lama tidak jumpa. Apa kabar kalian? Aku kembali dengan sqeul Ff "Baby Born" masih ingat? Ok, jangan lupa komentarnya ya . . . . hemm karena keburu ngetiknya jadi banyak typo dan mungkin ceritanya semakin tidak jelas, mianhe. Terima kasih semuanya . . . .


End file.
